Choices
by WondaGal
Summary: Peter and Susan are given the choice to remain in Narnia, while Edmund and Lucy return to England. What will they choose? What will happen on the Dawn Treader? How will all of this affect Narnia? Susan/Caspian, Peter/OC, Edmund/Lilliandil and Lucy/OC. R
1. Talking

AN: What if the two older Pevensies got to stay in Narnia? What if they were on the Dawn Treader when Edmund, Lucy and Eustace arrived? Well no more 'what ifs' because this is that story. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Talking

(Susan-POV)

It was Caspian's coronation day. My siblings-Peter, Edmund, Lucy-and I had recently helped to defeat his Uncle Miraz, who had taken Caspian's throne and taken over Narnia.

So, now my siblings and I were preparing to leave. Peter, Edmund and Lucy were in the castle, somewhere. I was about to join them, when the Great Lion, Aslan himself walked over to my side.

"May I speak with you and Peter?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll fetch Peter," I replied as I left to seek out my older brother.

I returned with Peter and Aslan spoke to me, "I can see that going back to your world and never returning to Narnia will break your heart, dear one, so I'm giving you a choice. If you wish, you may stay in Narnia. You've also shown me that Peter has yet to learn a lesson."

"I have?" Peter asked.

Aslan turned to Peter, "Yes and that lesson is how to love someone other than your family, but realize Peter, that this lesson is optional and if you so choose, you may leave with Edmund and Lucy."

"I'll stay," I replied.

"I will as well," Peter replied.

"It is done then," Aslan replied.

"Will we ever see Edmund and Lucy again?" I asked.

"Yes, sometime soon," Aslan replied, "and they too will have the choice of staying here."

Aslan left us alone with our thoughts. Peter headed off somewhere and Caspian found me.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself?" he asked.

"Just gathering my thoughts," I replied.

"I see."

"Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if I said that I was staying here, in Narnia, with you?"

"It would make me immensely happy, but we both know you must return to your world."

"Caspian, I'm not going to return to my world. Aslan gave me the choice of staying and I chose to remain here and live out my life with you."

Caspian turned to face me. His eyes were full of shock. Suddenly, he smiled. "In that case, I can say this, I love you Susan," he told me.

"I love you Caspian," I replied.

Caspian kissed me and I kissed him back. It was a kiss of desire, passion and most importantly, love. We pulled apart and gazed at each other.

We were soon interrupted by Reepicheep.

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Majesties, but your presence is requested in the town square," he told us.

"Shall we?" Caspian asked as he held out his hand to me.

"We shall," I replied.

I took his hand and Reepicheep led us into the town square and onto the platform. Caspian began to speak,

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace may do so, but for those of you that wish, Aslan can return you the home of our forefathers."

"It's been ages since we been in Telmar," a Telmarine man replied.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan replied, "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands, they settled on an island. There, they found a rare tunnel that led them to Narnia. The same world as our Kings and Queens are from." There were murmurs among the crowd. Aslan breathed on the tree behind us and it twisted to have a hole in its trunk.

"I'll go," a man spoke up. It was Miraz's former general, "I'll accept the offer."

He walked forward as another woman spoke, "So will we." That was Caspian's Aunt. She held her newborn son in her arms and her father was next to her as she walked forward.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," Aslan replied. He breathed on them and they walked through the tree. The crowd gasped.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" a sceptical Telmarine asked.

"Sire, if it is any consolation, I shall take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep replied as he drew his sword, held across his heart and bowed before Aslan.

"No, noble mouse, if you go through that gateway, there is no return and you are needed here," Aslan replied, "but I'm sure King Edmund and Queen Lucy wouldn't mind going through the gateway."

"Us? But, what about Peter and Susan?" Lucy asked.

"You oldest brother and older sister have decided to remain here permanently, dear one, but do not fret for you and Edmund will return soon enough," Aslan replied. Lucy looked about ready to burst into tears. Edmund was upset, but tried not to show it.

My two younger siblings walked over to Peter and myself, who were now standing at Caspian's side.

"Before we say goodbye, I have something to say," Peter announced. The crowd fixed their attention on him and he continued, "It is said that the High King rules next to the High Queen, which is my sister. As the Narnians know I am the High King, but I cannot be any longer." There were gasps heard as Peter went on, "I will still be King Peter the Magnificent, but no longer the High King. So I pass the title of High King to King Caspian, who truly deserves the title more than I do." Peter told his sword off of his belt and went on, "It is said that the High King wields this sword, which is called Rhindon and as I am no longer High King, I give Rhindon to the new High King, King Caspian. So lo and behold, High King Caspian of Narnia!"

Everyone cheered as Caspian took the sword from Peter's hand.

When the crowd quieted down. Edmund spoke to Peter and I. "So you aren't coming with us?" he asked.

"We chose this Ed," I told him, "Peter still needs to learn a lesson and I don't want to leave Caspian." I kissed Caspian's cheek and the crowd awed.

"I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand," Lucy whispered, not knowing the rest of us could hear.

"I'm going to miss both you," I told them as I hugged them both.

"Don't worry so much Lu, Aslan foretells that we'll see each other again soon," Peter told Lucy as he hugged her. Edmund and Peter shook hands, but at the last second Edmund changed his mind and hugged Peter.

"Pete, you wanted to tell me something during the duel, but never got the chance," Edmund told him.

"I wanted to say, you've always been there and I never really acknowledged it, for that I'm sorry Ed," Peter told Edmund.

"You're forgiven Pete," Edmund replied.

Edmund and Lucy both said goodbye to Caspian and all of our friends in Narnia and then left through the gateway.

Peter, Caspian and I stood there for a while. The image of their retreating backs haunting us.

"Your Majesties?" Aslan asked. We all turned to look at him. "There is much to do," he told us, "Come, we shall discuss it in the castle."

* * *

We followed Aslan into the castle and into the throne room (_AN: I'm going to call the room where Miraz was crowned King of Narnia the throne room cause I don't know what I'm supposed to call it)_

"I'm sure you have plans and ideas for Narnia, don't you, Caspian?" Aslan asked.

"Yes and the first is to build a ship, which I will use to find the seven missing Lords of my Father's court. I also plan to rebuild Cair Paravel and move there and make it Narnia's capital," Caspian replied.

"We should start gathering a crew to build the ship and help sail it," I suggested.

"You're absolutely right Susan," Caspian told me.

"Caspian, do you mind if I come along?" Peter asked.

"Not at all," Caspian replied, "Susan would join us?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Then it's settled. We need a regent here to watch over the kingdom," Caspian told us.

"Might I suggest Glenstorm?" Peter asked, "He's wise and knows what he's doing. He also has a high respect for us and Narnia."

"The job is his," Caspian replied.

"Well, I shall leave you Your Majesties. Oh, and High King Caspian, you shall receive your title after you voyage eastward," Aslan replied as he left.

"We need to send someone to get volunteers from town to join our crew," Caspian replied.

"It would make it seem more official if you go yourself," Peter told him.

"We'll need to take some archers, just in case," I told them.

"I'll go and gather a crew, I already have a Captain in mind," Caspian told us, "Susan you gather nine archers. Peter, bring out the maps of Narnia and what lies east of it."

Peter headed off to the library; Caspian went to get his horse, Destrier, to ride into town, and I went to gather archers from the practice fields.

I reached the practice fields and found the archers already outside practicing.

"Good morning!" I called.

The archers were surprised to see me. They all knelt before me.

"Rise, noble archers of Narnia," I told them, "I've come to gather archers for High King Caspian's voyage eastward. I am in need of nine."

Sure enough nine archers stepped forward. They gave me their names and I wrote the m down on a piece of parchment. I headed into the private common room. There, I found Peter. The maps he had brought were spread out onto the table.

Caspian returned with a piece parchment with names of the people who wanted to be on the ship's crew.

"So, we sail eastward," Caspian told us.

"We should leave soon, so that if the seven Lord's of Caspian the Ninth are still alive, they won't have to survive away from civilization for long," I told Caspian and Peter.

"I agree Su," Peter replied, "The sooner we start building the ship, the better. What will we call it?"

"How about we call the ship the _Dawn Treader_? After all we're sailing eastward, where the sun rises," Caspian suggested.

"Good idea, Caspian," Peter replied.

I told a servant to fetch the royal architect, Red. Red was a fawn with a big desire to build things. With his help we were able to finish building the ship in a mere two weeks.

* * *

The day we were to leave came. Caspian had already finalized Glenstorm being the regent in our absence and now he and Peter were loading the supplies onto the _Dawn Treader_, while I stood on deck watching the Eastern Ocean waves. I wondered when we would see Edmund and Lucy again.

We set sail eastward. I watched the ocean waves roll by. Caspian came to my side, along with another man.

"Susan, I'd like you to meet the ship's Captain and my friend, Lord Drinian," Caspian introduced me to the Captain.

"Pleased to meet you Your Majesty," he told me.

"Likewise, Captain," I replied.

"Susan, come and take another look at the maps," Caspian told me.

We made our way into the main room of the cabin. There was a door to the right of the room and one on the opposite side of the room. One of them led to Caspian and Peter's room, while the other one led to my room.

On the table in the main room lay a map of East Narnia and onward.

"I've already asked Peter and he doesn't know, so I'm asking you. Do you know what lies beyond the Lone Islands?" Caspian asked.

"No. No one, not even in the Golden Age of Narnia sailed far enough east to know what lies beyond the Lone Islands," I replied.

"Well we'll be the first to document it then won't we?" Caspian replied.

"Indeed we will," I replied.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will have Lucy and Edmund. Please review. Please.


	2. Return

AN: The big return.

fAnAnImE101: Thank you very much!

Kaci Knight: Thank You! I try.

If any of you want to see anything in particular in the story please let me know in a review and I'll try to put it in if it fits. If I do, I'll give you a shout out.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Return

(Lucy-POV)

It had been two months and Edmund and I were living with our Aunt, Uncle and cousin Eustace while our parents were in America. We were currently in Eustace's room.

I looked up and saw painting of a ship. Edmund noticed this ship as well. "Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "It's very Narnian looking. Isn't it?"

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhyme," Eustace's annoying voice spoke from the door. He walked in and sat on the bed, "I don't get what's so special about that painting. I think it's hideous."

"Edmund look, it looks like the water is moving," I exclaimed.

"That preposterous! See, this is what happens when you read all those fairy tales instead of historical fact," Eustace replied.

"There once was a boy named Eustace, who knew so many facts that were useless," Edmund smirked. I looked at the painting again and felt spray come out it.

"Edmund the painting!" I exclaimed. Edmund bolted the bedroom door shut and water began to pour out of the painting.

"What's going on?" Eustace asked.

"Edmund this is it! We're being called back," I told Edmund.

"I'll just smash the thing," Eustace replied as he grabbed the painting off of the wall.

Edmund stopped him and the painting fell underwater. We were soon submerged and headed for the surface. I saw a large ship headed toward us.

"Edmund!" I screamed.

We moved out of the way just in time. I suddenly felt someone grab me. I whirled around and found myself face to face with my sister's lover.

* * *

"Caspian!" I greeted him. I was happy to see him.

"Lucy!" he greeted me. We made it onto the deck of the boat and Edmund, Eustace and I were given warm towels to dry off. I heard Caspian talking to someone.

"You scared me half to death, jumping off the ship like that!" a female voice told him.

"I'm sorry Susan," Caspian replied. Susan was on the ship too?

"You alright Caspian?" a male voice asked.

"I'm fine Peter," Caspian replied. Peter was here too?

I looked at my siblings. They whirled around to look at me. Their eyes widened.

"Lu? Ed?" Peter asked.

"But of course, did you expect anyone less?" Edmund replied cheekily.

Susan laughed as she and Peter hugged us both. It felt good to hug my older brother and sister again.

I looked at Eustace, who was lying on the deck, Reepicheep was reviving him.

"Get this filthy creature off of me!" Eustace cried.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir," Reepicheep replied.

"Reepicheep!" I cried.

"Your Majesty," he greeted me as he held his sword over his heart and bowed.

"The rat...it talks," Eustace replied, "Make him talk again."

"Actually getting him to shut up is the real challenge," Caspian replied as he laughed. The crew, Edmund, Peter, Susan and I laughed with him. The laughter died down and Eustace turned to look at Susan and Peter.

"They're here, but their supposed to be dead. Killed in a train crash," Eustace replied.

"We're very much alive Useless," Peter replied, using the nickname the Edmund had given Eustace many years ago.

"Now would someone tell me, where in the blazes am I?" Eustace yelled.

"You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in Narnia's navy," Tavros the Minotaur replied. Eustace fainted at the mere sight of him and Tavros looked at Caspian, "Was it something I said?"

Caspian, Susan, Peter and the rest of the crew laughed at his ignorance.

"Behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, King and Queen of Narnia," Caspian announced.

There were cheers all around us as we headed into the royal cabin.

* * *

"Lucy will be sharing a room with me and Edmund can share with Peter and Caspian," Susan replied, "We'll put Eustace down in the ships hold with the crew."

"You can borrow some my clothes Ed," Peter told Edmund.

"And Lucy you can borrow some of mine," Susan told me.

I got changed and I walked back into the main room. Susan and Caspian were sitting in chairs near the window, while Peter and Edmund were sitting at the table.

"So, Caspian, do tell us what you're doing out here at sea?" Edmund asked.

"Well I'm here to find the seven Lords of my Father's court. Lord Bern, Lord Revillian, Lord Rhoop, Lord Argoz, Lord Mavramorn, Lord Restimar, and Lord Octesian," Caspian explained, "Miraz sent them away because they were too close to my Father and myself."

"So we're sailing eastward?" I asked.

"Yes, because this is the direction Miraz sent them in," Caspian replied, "We'll be stopping at the Lone Islands first and then we'll head further east."

"Land ho!" a crew member called.

Caspian, Susan, Edmund and Peter rose from their seats and headed outside. I followed.

* * *

A telescope was passed around. "Not a Narnian flag in sight," Peter observed.

"That's odd, the Lone Islands have always been a part of Narnia," Susan commented, "We should go ashore and investigate."

"I'm sorry My Queen, but High King Caspian's opinion comes first on this ship," Drinian replied.

"I think we should go ashore," Caspian replied.

"As you wish my King," Drinian replied as he made to leave. Susan's eyes were furious.

"Uh oh, looks like the Captain is a dead man," Edmund muttered.

"Not so fast Captain," Susan told Drinian. The Captain turned around to face my sister and his expression became fearful. "Why did you refuse my suggestion and accepted High King Caspian's when our suggestions were the same? Is it because I am a woman? Is it because I've offended you some way? Please tell me." Susan calmed down a little.

"Know this Captain, Queen Susan is not just any Queen, she is the High Queen of Narnia," Caspian replied, "Her opinion as well as Queen Lucy's, King Edmund's and King Peter's matter on this ship as well. Do not take that for granted."

"As you wish, Sire," Drinian replied before turning to Susan, "My apologies." With that said he walked away.

Susan got her bow and quiver and handed Rhindon, to Caspian. She handed Edmund his torch and me my dagger.

* * *

Peter stayed with the boat and Caspian spoke to him, "If we aren't back by dawn, send a search party." Peter nodded. His brand new sword was attached to his belt. We took a longboat ashore and headed inside a temple. Eustace was with us.

"Eustace come over here and guard something," Edmund told him.

"Good idea cousin. Very...logical," Eustace replied. He seemed scared.

Eustace stood at door, while we entered. Susan already had an arrow on the string of her bow. Caspian had his crossbow out.

I found a book lying on a stand in the middle of the room.

"It looks like some kind of...fee," I whispered.

"Slave traders," Caspian replied. Out of nowhere, men dropped down from the ceiling. Susan and Caspian shot arrows at them, but there were too many to kill.

"Drop your weapons or this one dies," a man threatened. We turned our heads to find Eustace in a headlock with a dagger to his neck. Caspian glanced at Susan and she nodded. Caspian dropped Rhindon and the rest of us lowered our weapons. The next thing we knew we were grabbed.

"You fools, I am your King!" Caspian yelled.

"Ha! King indeed!" a man smirked, "Take those two to the dungeons! These three we can sell at the market today." Edmund and Caspian were taken away and Susan, Eustace and I were taken to the slave market.

* * *

AN:Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Slave Traders and the First Lord

AN: Chapter Three. The epic battle of the Lone Islands.

Kaci Knight: Thank you for sticking with it!

If any of you readers have any ideas, please let me now in a review or PM me.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Slave Traders and the First Lord

(Edmund-POV)

Caspian and I were trapped in a dungeon.

"We have to find a way out of here," I told Caspian, "We have to save Lucy and Susan."

"There's no way out," a voice from the shadows called. We both turned and found an old man leaning against the wall.

"Lord Bern?" Caspian asked.

"I was once a Lord, to a King that you remind me of," Lord Bern replied.

"I am his son, Caspian the tenth," Caspian replied. I heard screaming coming from outside. Caspian heard it to and we both looked out the window.

Some people were being pulled away in a cart.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked.

"Keep watching," Lord Bern replied.

We kept watching and saw the people placed in longboat and drifted out to sea. Then out of nowhere a green mist surrounded them and when it cleared they were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"It's a sacrifice to the mist. The mist appeared a few weeks ago. Fishermen and sailors have disappeared because of it. Those in these cells are likely to be fed to the mist," Lord Bern replied.

The guards came and dragged Caspian and I away.

* * *

(Lucy-POV)

The man placed a sold sign around my neck and shoved me aside. He then dragged Susan up to the stand. There were wolf whistles.

"Who will bid for this pretty girl?" the man asked.

"I'll take them off of your hands," a man in a black cloak replied, "I'll take them all off your hands!" He took off his cloak. It was Peter! We were saved! The _Dawn Treader's _crew appeared and took down the slave traders and freed us. Peter handed Susan her quiver and bow.

* * *

(Caspian-POV)

Edmund and I managed to break free of the guards and were now fighting them head on. Edmund used an enemy's attack to free himself. He then grabbed the dagger out the man's hand and freed me. Lord Bern appeared and tossed me Rhindon. I took out the guards within seconds. Peter, Lucy, Eustace and Susan appeared before us.

Susan ran right into my embrace, while Eustace eyed us suspiciously.

I kissed her forehead and turned to Lord Bern.

"My King this was given to me by your Father," he told me as he handed me a sword, "They were used to protect Narnia. There are seven of them. Your Father entrusted them to us."

"Take it Ed, you don't have a sword and I hate to leave you defenceless," I told Edmund.

Edmund took the dirt covered sword. A crowd of Lone Islanders gathered and began cheering for us.

We made back to the _Dawn Treader_, but before we could get on a man stopped us.

"Excuse me Your Majesties, my wife was taken by the mist and I'd like to join your crew to find her," the man told us. I glanced at Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan, they all nodded.

"Welcome to the crew," I told him, "What is your name my good man?"

"Rhince," the man replied.

* * *

(Lucy-POV)

Rhince turned to a little girl. "Gael, you're going to stay with your auntie. Be a good girl. I'll be back soon," Rhince told the girl.

Gael nodded and ran into her Aunt's arms.

We set sail again and Eustace tried to steal rations of food, so Reepicheep challenged him to a duel, of course Reepicheep won. Susan heard a rattling sound from a barrel and opened it to find Gael.

"Well looks like we have another crew member," Drinian announced.

"Gael?" Rhince asked. Gael ran into her Father's embrace.

I told Gael she'd be staying in mine and Susan's room. Thank goodness those rooms were large.

I looked at Caspian, Susan and Peter and noticed for the first time how much they'd changed since Edmund and I left.

Susan looked even more beautiful than usual. She was happy, probably because of Caspian.

Peter was looking more regal and more King-like. When we were in England, Peter had missed being King of Narnia.

Caspian if possible changed the most. He looked more like a man now. He was no longer the awkward teenager he was we we'd first met him. He no longer thought of himself beneath us.

Caspian was standing at the railing, with Susan. Peter must've been inside the Royal cabin.

I realized that Caspian had a strange habit of appearing when thought of.

I looked at my sister and her lover. They looked so happy together.

I headed into the Royal cabin and found Peter looking over the map on the table.

"Hi Lu," he greeted me.

"Hi Peter," I greeted him, "Where are we headed next?"

"No one knows. I'm quoting Caspian when I say, 'This is where the real adventure begins,'" Peter replied.

"Peter, do you ever miss England?" I asked.

Peter got a faraway look in his eyes. "No, Lu, I don't. I miss Mother and Father, but other than that I don't have anything to miss. I have everything I need right here in Narnia. Besides, in England I was missing a part of myself. I'm a King of Narnia and like Aslan says, 'Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia,'" Peter told me.

"Land ho!" a man called. Peter and I went on deck.

"It seems uninhabited," Susan observed.

"Yes, so it would seem," Caspian replied, "Let's go ashore."

* * *

AN: Next chap will be up after i get some reviews. Please review. Please.


	4. Lucy's Need of Faith

AN: Lucy's big chapter.

memmek10k: Thank you!

Kaci Knight: Thank you so much!

I'm looking for ideas for you, readers. I want to know what you want to see in the story. Tell me in a review.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Lucy's Need of Faith

(Susan-POV)

We headed ashore and made camp on the beach. Eustace sat around and did nothing, he still thought we were all crazy and the Narnia wasn't real.

I looked at Caspian. He was helping set up camp. I had to admit he did look very swashbuckling. He was no ordinary Telmarine.

Lucy fiddled with her cordial. "What's wrong Lucy?" I asked my sister.

"Nothing," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just, you're prettier than me and everywhere you go, men stare at you and look in awe at your beauty. It's never been that way for me," Lucy told me.

"Oh Lu, give yourself time and you'll grow to be a beautiful person, but personally, I think you're pretty just as you are," I replied as I went to see my Caspian.

I noticed that it was dark out. "Let's get some sleep, we'll explore the Island in the morning," Caspian told us.

Later, the others had nodded off to sleep. Eustace slept behind a rock, away from everyone else. Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Caspian and I slept in a line. I found myself unconsciously snuggling up to Caspian and he had his arms wrapped around me.

We were both awake. We just looked at the sky in silence and then we both went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

(Lucy-POV)

I was half asleep and suddenly felt a hand over my mouth and arms pulling me away. My eyes flew open. I was dropped in the middle of a clearing.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"We want you to go into the mansion and read the spell to make the unseen, seen out of the book of Incantations," said an invisible creature.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then we'll kill you," they replied.

"Why can't one of you do it?" I asked.

"We can't read," a creature replied.

"Where's the mansion?" I asked.

"Here," a creature told me as a pair of doors opened, "Beware the oppressor!"

I entered and headed upstairs and found a book lying on a podium. It was dusty so I blew on it and the letters rearranged themselves to spell out the words: Book of Incantations. I flipped through the pages and found a spell to make it snow. (_I forgot the spells so bear with me.)_

I read it:

_In the forest, the trees grow_

_But all around here there will be snow._

I looked up and looked in awe as it snowed around me. I kept flipping through the book. I found a spell that would make me the beauty I always wanted to be. I looked in the mirror. I saw my sister's face.

"Susan, what's..." my voice trailed off as realization hit me, "That's me. I'm beautiful."

I read a line of the spell:

_Skin as smooth as satin__

I would have gone on further had I not heard a roar. I looked up and thought I saw Aslan, but he was gone. The book turned its own pages to the spell to make the unseen, seen.

I read it.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

I woke up early that morning to find Lucy's sleeping place empty. There were footprints that led to her resting place.

I woke up the others and the entire crew went searching for her, even Eustace came along.

We found her dagger in a clearing.

"This is Lucy's dagger," Edmund told us. My eyes became fearful.

"We're going to find her," Caspian replied as he wrapped an arm around me in comfort.

"You'll never find her," a creature told us.

"What are you?" Peter asked.

"We're ferocious beasts," a creature replied.

* * *

(Lucy-POV)

_The imagination is what the mind needs _

_To make the unseen, seen._

* * *

(Susan-POV)

The invisible creatures turned visible just as a creature was saying, "I'll bite you with my fangs." They became creatures with one very large foot.

"Squash us with your bellies?" Caspian asked in a joking manner, "Tickle us with your toes?"

We surrounded the chief, who had fallen.

"Where's my sister?" Edmund asked.

"In the mansion," the chief replied.

"What mansion?" Edmund asked as a mansion appeared before us, "Ooohhh, that mansion!"

Lucy came out with a wizard type fellow.

The creatures ran away and we turned to the fellow before us. "What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds," the fellow replied as it were obvious.

"Of oh course," Eustace replied, not understanding.

"I am Coriakin," the fellow replied, "and I welcome Your Majesties. Come we have much to discuss."

Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Eustace and I headed into the mansion and into the library. Coriakin rolled a map of Narnia out onto the floor. It was quite large.

"It's beautiful," Eustace whispered, we all looked at him, "I mean for a make believe map of a make believe world."

"This is the source of our troubles," Coriakin replied as the images moved, "Dark Island. That sword you carry, there are six others. All seven must be laid at Aslan's table on Ramandu's Island for the mist to be stopped. Follow the blue star to find the Island."

We left the Island and set sail again.

* * *

AN: I post faster if i get reviews. Please review. Please.


	5. Storm and Dragonwater Island

AN: The chapter of fears. Warning content may be a little frightening, apporach chapter with caution. Note: I know that in the book Dragon Island and Deathwater Island are two different Islands, but in the movie they are one Island, so I came up with the name Dragonwater Island, by combining the two Island's names.

Readers if you want to see anything in the stroy let me know in a review or PM me.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Storm and Dragonwater Island

(Caspian–POV)

We were sailing the Eastern Ocean once more. It was evening now and unfortunately we had encountered a storm.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and I had taken refuge in the Royal cabin.

Lucy was in her room with Gael. Susan and I sat on chairs, while Peter and Edmund gripped supports in the main room as the ship rocked.

Drinian entered wearing a cloak. He shut the door behind him and hung the cloak by the door.

"Your Majesties, we must turn around. In this weather, finding the blue star is impossible. We must save the ship while we can," he told us.

"Are you suggesting that we abandon our quest and leave the people of Narnia to face the mist when it reaches there, Captain?" Peter asked.

"No, Your Majesty, I'm just concerned about how this weather will affect the crew's mind," Drinian replied. With that said he put his cloak back on and headed outside. The door closed behind him.

"The Captain doesn't seem to want us to save our people," Edmund commented.

"He's just concerned for the welfare of the crew," Susan contradicted.

"Still, we must stop the mist before it reaches Narnia," Peter replied.

"And we will," Edmund added.

"Yes, but at what price?" Susan asked.

No one answered. I took Susan's hand and kissed it.

"Well, Caspian, according to the Captain, we're almost out of food," Peter informed me, "We need to forage for food on the next Island."

"Indeed," I agreed.

"Has anyone seen Eustace?" Susan asked.

We all eyed her strangely.

"What? Like it or not he's our cousin," she told Peter and Edmund.

"Last time I saw him, he was running down to the ship's hold as the storm started brewing," Peter replied, "He was grumbling about how uncivilized this place is, how there is no British Consul, how every creature on this boat is a circus act and about how we're all mad to be sailing in this weather."

"Well that's Eustace," Edmund replied, "all he does is complain and be useless."

"Well I'm off to bed," Peter told us, "Goodnight Su, Caspian."

"As am I," Edmund replied, "Goodnight Su, Cas."

"Goodnight Ed, Peter," Susan and I told them. They both headed to the room that the three of us shared.

"Well, goodnight Susan," I told the love of my life.

"Goodnight my handsome King," Susan told me. I kissed her goodnight and into my room.

I fell asleep in my hammock.

I dreamt that my Father saw me as King.

"You are a failure as a son," his voice told me.

"No Father," I moaned in my sleep.

* * *

(Peter-POV) (_AN: Finally!_)

I fell asleep and began to have a nightmare.

"PETER HELP!" someone screamed. The scream had come from Lucy, who was being pushed off of a cliff by a faceless man. I wanted to run to her aid, but my legs were frozen in place. I couldn't move. I watched in horror as Lucy fell, screaming as she did.

I was later looking at her lifeless form. The blood pooled around her.

"Lucy," I whispered, mournfully.

Next, I saw Edmund, my brother, my only brother. He was defenceless against the same faceless man that had killed Lucy. A sword lay off to the side. I tried to get so I could help Edmund, but I was frozen in place once again.

"PETER HELP!" Edmund cried. I could only watch in horror as the faceless man's sword went straight through Edmund's heart. The faceless man vanished and left me with a lifeless Edmund.

"Edmund," I whispered, mournfully.

Next I saw Susan. She was lying on a bed. The faceless man was next to her with a vial in his hand. He poured the contents down her throat and vanished.

"PETER HELP!" Susan screamed.

I saw the antidote lying on the floor, nut I couldn't move to get it. I watched in horror as she took her last breath and died.

"Susan," I whispered, mournfully.

All three of their dead bodies flashed before my eyes. Edmund. Susan. _Lucy_.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't protect them all, Peter," a voice told me.

"No, you're wrong!" I shouted.

* * *

(Edmund-POV)

I fell asleep and found myself face to face with the white witch.

"Edmund, take my hand, I can make you my King," she told me. I hesitated.

My eyes flew open and I fought a ghostly version of the white witch standing in front of me.

* * *

(Lucy-POV)

I slept and dreamt that I read the spell to make myself beautiful.

_Skin as smooth as satin,_

_Lips as red as ruby,_

_Make me she,_

_The beauty I always wanted to be. _

I looked at myself in the mirror and found myself looking like Susan. I pushed the mirror open like a door and found myself at a fancy party. Photographers took my picture and the boys wolf-whistled at my beauty.

"You look beautiful Susan," Edmund replied as he came up beside me.

"Mum would be so proud of you," Peter replied as he came up on my other side.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"Who's Lucy?" Edmund asked.

I just watched as the cameras flashed. I was me again and Aslan stood next to me.

"Lucy, what have you done?" he asked.

"I just wanted to be as pretty as my sister," I replied.

"You wished yourself away," he replied, "Without you; your siblings never would have discovered Narnia."

"I'm sorry Aslan," I whispered. My eyes flew open and I pulled out the torn page. I crumpled it up. I looked up and saw my sister tossing and turning in her bed. Something was wrong.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

I watched in horror as Caspian was beaten and battered and tortured in every way possible. My bow lay near me, but by the time I reached for it, it was too late. The love of my life was dead.

I sobbed and threw myself on his lifeless body.

"You'll never be able to keep him alive. The man that you love will die and you can't stop it, Susan," a voice whispered.

"Never!" I screamed.

"Susan, wake up!" a voice called. It sounded a lot like Lucy.

My eyes flew open and I found Lucy standing by my bed.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?"

"I had a bad dream."

"I did too and I went across to the boys' room and banged on their door to wake them up."

"Lucy!" I whisper yelled, "They need their sleep."

"Well they weren't getting any. Peter's pretty shaken up, Edmund looks like he's see a ghost and Caspian's devastated. They're in the main room."

We silently got up and quietly made our way to the door, as to not wake Rhince's daughter, Gael.

We found the boys in the main room. Caspian sat in a chair with his face in his hands. Peter stood by the table, his hands were trembling. Edmund was leaning against a wall, his face was pale and his eyes were wide with fear.

"The mist...the mist is messing with our minds" Edmund choked out.

"I saw the most horrible sight any man with a family could possibly see," Peter confessed.

"I'm losing faith in myself as King," Caspian replied.

"I'm being tempted," Edmund confessed.

"I'm losing faith," Lucy replied.

"I...I saw the most terrifying sight any woman in love could possibly see," I choked out.

Caspian looked at me and by the look in his eyes I knew he knew what I saw.

I held myself together and spoke to my family and lover, "We need to keep it together. We can't let the mist get to us." Caspian stood up and pulled me into his embrace.

"The storm has cleared!" a crew member exclaimed.

"Land ho!" another crew member called.

Peter, Caspian and I managed to regain our composure. Edmund managed to gain some colour back. We all went out on deck. It was a little damp, but the crew was taking care of that.

We approached the Island and went ashore. It was still dark out and we made camp on shore. We fell asleep there and slept soundly. We woke up the next morning and the crew went off to find food, while Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Peter and I went to explore the Island. We went into an underground cave. And found a pool there, with a man turned to gold.

"What is it?" Lucy asked as Edmund dipped a shell in water and watched as it turned to gold.

"Whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person on Earth," Edmund replied, "Think about it Lucy, no one could tell us where to live." Caspian gave the rest of us a side glance.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia," Caspian told him.

"Who says?" Edmund asked.

"I do," Caspian replied.

"I've always played second fiddle, first in the golden age and now as well," Edmund replied as he and Caspian began to fight.

"Stop!" Lucy called, "Can't you see, you're both being tempted."

Edmund and Caspian looked sheepish. Caspian turned back to the pool, "That's Lord Restimar. We need his sword." Edmund use his sword to pull the other out of the water.

"The swords aren't turning to gold," Lucy observed.

"They're magical," Peter replied.

* * *

(Eustace-POV)

I woke up to find everyone gone. I walked around and found a gorge filled with gold and jewels.

"I must be dead," I whispered to myself.

I shoved on a bracelet and everything went black.

* * *

(Edmund-POV)

Caspian and I hadn't seen Eustace for a while now, so we went looking for him. "Eustace!" I called.

"Eustace?" Caspian called. We found a gorge filled with gold and went to investigate. We found a corpse of a man.

"Lord Octesian," Caspian replied, "We need his sword." I grabbed his sword. Caspian found Eustace shoe burnt.

"I'm sorry," he told me.

We set sail shortly after that. A burst of fire came from the Island.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Was it the volcano?" Gael asked.

"Oh no, that wasn't any volcano," Drinian replied, "Archers be ready!"

Gael went below deck. A green dragon swooped in and landed on the mast. Reepicheep climbed the mast and stabbed the dragon in the hand. The dragon swooped down and grabbed me by my waist and took me away. "Edmund!" Lucy and Susan screamed.

The dragon took me to a message made of burning fire, which read: I AM EUSTACE.

"You have got to be kidding me," I told the dragon.

I told the others and Gael, Lucy, Susan, Peter, Caspian, Reepicheep and I ended up spending another night onshore with the dragon turned Eustace.

"Look everyone, it's the blue star!" Lucy exclaimed. Sure enough, there in the sky was the blue star. Things were looking up.

* * *

AN: I post faster if i get reviews. Please review. Please.


	6. Aslan's Table

AN: Chapter Six: Aslan's table. Finally a tiny bit of Lilliandil/Edmund, very tiny bit. I'll be putting more of that in later.

CassidyCaffrey: Thank you!

Pinkstone18: Cool penname and thnk you very much!

Oh and a question for you readers, what should I name Peter's eloved and Lucy's beloved? I'm stuck on creative Narnian/Telmarine names. please help. In a review.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Aslan's Table

(Susan-POV)

We set sail and Eustace ended up flying behind us.

"Your Majesties, at this rate, we'll never reach Aslan's Table in time," Drinian told us. The ship rocked suddenly. Had we hit something? I looked up and found Eustace, with his dragon tail holding the ship's dragon head. He was flapping his wings and pulling us along. The oars were stowed away. The crew cheered for Eustace.

"Well done Eustace!" Reepicheep called.

With Eustace's help we made it to Ramandu's Island and headed ashore. The entire crew headed off the boat this time. They all followed us to Aslan's table. Three men sat there.

"The Lords, Argoz, Revillian, and Mavramorn," Caspian told us, "Quickly, we need their swords." We took their swords and ay them on the table.

"Are they dead?" Lucy asked.

"No they're breathing," Edmund replied.

"It must be something in the food," Caspian concluded. When he turned to warn the crew, he noticed that they were already eating the food. Caspian gave them a look.

"Cas, I don't think anything's wrong with the food," Edmund told us, "Look at the knife." We all looked at the knife.

"It's the same knife that the white witch used to try to kill Aslan," I gasped.

We suddenly saw a flash of light and a woman was standing before us.

"Welcome travellers of Narnia," she greeted us, "I am Lilliandil, Ramandu's daughter."

"Greetings fair lady, I am King Edmund, the Just. Firstly I must say you are most beautiful," Edmund told her. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is my beauty distracting? I can change forms_"

"No!" Edmund told her.

"What happened to the Lords?" Caspian asked. I was pleased. He wasn't taken in by her beauty.

"They touched the knife and were near death, so I placed them in an enchanted sleep to save them," she explained, "They'll awaken when the mist is defeated."

"Peter, how many swords are on the table?" Caspian asked Peter.

"Six, we're one short," Peter replied.

"Do you know where the last sword is?" Caspian asked the star's daughter.

"Yes, follow me," she told us. Caspian, Lucy, Peter, Edmund and I followed her and left the crew feasting on the food laid out on Aslan's Table.

She took us to a cliff overlooking the sea.

"It's in there," she replied as she pointed to Dark Island. We all gasped quietly.

"We must prepare for battle then," Caspian replied.

We set sail again, this to the heart of the mist.

* * *

AN: Again the question for you readers, what should I name Peter's beloved and Lucy's beloved? I'm stuc on Narnian/Telmarine names. Please help. In your review. Please review. Please.


	7. The Heart of the Mist

AN: Chapter Seven, the big battle.

Pinkstone18: Thanks for the ideas. I love the name 2nd name you suggested for Lucy's love interest. I'm still stuck on Peter though, Katherine just seems to simple. Sophia is nice, but I'll probably use that when the kids are born.

lollzie: I'm going fast because most people have seen the movie and I don't want to linger on it for too long. Plus, I need to get them back to Narnia, in order for the real story to begin. The parts I've writing are just retakes of the third movie because I wanted you to see what it would be like if they stayed. I'm probably going to slow down by the middle of chapter nine. It all depends on how the story plays out in my head.

Again I ask you readers: what should I name Peter's beloved and Lucy's beloved? I'm stuck on Narnian/Telmarine names. Tell me in a review.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Heart of the Mist

(Edmund-POV)

Peter, Caspian and I were in our room, getting ready for battle. Peter chose to wear some of the black armour because if his wore his Narnian armour, he'd stand out in the darkness.

Caspian helped us both with our armour and we helped him with his.

"Peter, Ed," Caspian began, "You've both become my brothers. After everything we've been through, you two, Lucy and Susan are the closest thing I've ever had to family."

"It's not just you feeling that way Caspian," Peter told him, "You've become a brother to me just as much as Ed is."

"The feeling is mutual in this room," I told Caspian.

We met Susan out on deck. Lucy and Gael were told to remain in their room.

Caspian faced the crew who were all dressed in black armour. Susan wore her battle dress.

"This not the time to surrender. We will fight, but we mustn't give in. This is our fight for Narnia," Caspian declared. The crew cheered.

We reached a rock in the middle of the ocean.

"Go back!" a voice called. I shone my torch's light on the rock.

"Lord Rhoop," Caspian murmured to us.

"Go back! Do not think of your fears or they will become real!" he told us.

"Uh oh," I whispered.

"What 'uh oh?'" Peter asked.

A sea serpent rose up from the ocean.

Lord Rhoop threw his sword at Eustace, where it embedded itself and Eustace flew off in pain. Caspian cried out in anger, he tossed me Rhindon, and I climbed up to the crow's while the others distracted the serpent.

* * *

(Eustace-POV)

I fell on a sandy beach. I felt my chest and sighed. I was still a dragon. A lion appeared before me and roared and I felt myself turning back into a boy. Once I was a boy again, I found myself on Ramandu's Island. I picked up the fallen sword and broke into a run. I made to Aslan's table, but the mist found me and attempted to stop me. The mist failed. I managed to get the sword on the table with the six others. A bright light shot out of the seven swords.

* * *

(Edmund-POV)

I made it to the crow's nest and Rhindon's blade glowed bright blue in my hand.

"Do it now Edmund!" Caspian cried. The ghost of the white witch spoke to me,

"Edmund, stop this. I can make you my King. I can give you power that even the High King of Narnia cannot have."

I chose to ignore her. I stabbed the serpent inside its mouth.

The serpent died and with it went Dark Island. The missing people appeared and Gael appeared on deck.

"Mummy," she cried. She and Rhince both jumped into the ocean and swam to the boats. Eustace appeared before us and we set sail again.

* * *

AN: Again I ask you readers: what should I call Peter's beloved and Lucy's beloved? I'm stuck on Narnian/Telmarine names. Please help. Tell me in a review. Please review. Please.


	8. Aslan's Country

AN: Chapter Eight, Reep's farewell.

Pinkstone18: Thanks for the help. The name for Peter's love interest has been chosen. I'm glad to see that you're so excited for 'the real story to begin' when they return to Narnia. Thank you for sticking with this story. I really apperiate it.

Again, I ask you readers, what should I name Lucy's love interest? Please help. Tell me in your review.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Aslan's Country

(Susan-POV)

We were now rowing through a sea of lilies and Eustace was telling us how Aslan changed him back into a boy.

We reached a sandy beach with a massive non-cresting wave. Aslan appeared before the seven of us.

"Welcome Kings and Queens of Narnia and noble mouse and Eustace," Aslan greeted us.

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"No, my country lies beyond," Aslan replied.

"My Liege, if I may, I would like to see it," Reepicheep told Aslan, "I've had all the adventures I can here. However if I am not worthy..."

"Noble mouse, you are most worthy. My country is for the most noble hearts, such as yours," Aslan replied. Reepicheep turned to us.

"It's been an honour to fight alongside of you my Kings and Queens," Reepicheep told us, before turning to Eustace, "You've become my friend Eustace, but this not farewell, we will meet again."

Reepicheep climbed into a tiny coracle and paddled into Aslan's country.

"Well, as for the rest of you," Aslan turned us, "You have all fought bravely and valiantly. I now present the choice of home to the youngest King and Queen of Narnia."

"Us?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, dear one, it is your choice to make as to where you live. Do you wish to remain here, in Narnia and rule alongside Susan, Caspian and Peter or do you wish to return to your world?" Aslan asked, "Keep in mind that you both have one more lesson in this world. Like Peter, you both must learn how to love someone other than your family. This lesson is optional and if you wish you may return with Eustace, but if you do, there is no return."

"I'll stay," Lucy replied without any thought.

"Edmund, I sense you want to speak to me without your family near," Aslan told Edmund. He nodded. "I know what you are going to say and do not worry, all is forgiven. In time you will learn to let it go." (_AN: I'll let you know what Edmund wanted to say at the end of the chapter_)

"Thank you," Edmund replied.

"Now what is your decision?" Aslan asked.

"I will stay," Edmund replied.

"It is done then," Aslan replied. He roared at the water, which then opened up to form a portal. "Eustace it is time for you to return to your world," Aslan told Eustace.

"Will I ever return?" Eustace asked.

"Of course, you still have much to learn," Aslan replied, "Before you leave, I ask you to kneel." Eustace knelt in front of Aslan. "I dub this man, Lord Eustace of Narnia. Rise." Eustace stood and bade us all goodbye. He then left through the portal.

We watched as the portal closed up. We headed into the boat and rowed back to the _Dawn Treader_.

* * *

AN: For those of you curious: Edmund wanted to apoligize to Aslan for nearly giving in to temptation and how he's pround that he's honoured to be the Just and youngest King of Narnia.

Again, I ask you readers: What should I call Peter's beloved and Lucy's beloved? Please help. I'm stuck on Narnian/Telmarine names. Tell me in your review. Please review. Please.


	9. On The Way Back

AN: The chapter where I slowing things down just a tad. Also the big reveal of Peter's love interest.

Christina-Tears: It's good idea for one of the kids, but I already chose Peter's love interest. It's sounds sort like an Indian name or so my mom says. Thanks anyway.

Still stuck on names for Lucy's love interest. Please help. In your review.

Disclaimer is obvious, but i own Peter's love interest.

* * *

Chapter Nine

On the Way Back

(Caspian-POV)

When we set sail for Narnia. I had asked to speak to Peter and Edmund privately. I wanted to ask them something.

"What did you want to see us for Caspian?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to ask your permission to propose to Susan," I told them.

"Jolly good Cas," Edmund told me.

"Just, take care of her Caspian," Peter told me. I knew that meant yes. So that night I lit the deck with candles and told the crew that I needed them to remain below deck. Lucy, Susan Peter and Edmund were in the Royal cabin.

I entered the Royal cabin and turned to Susan.

"Susan, would you care to come and watch the stars with me?" I asked.

Susan smiled at me, "Of course Caspian. That would be lovely." She took my arm and we walked out on deck. She gasped softly when she saw the deck.

"You did this?" she asked. I nodded.

"All for you," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have something to ask you," I told her as I got down on one knee. She gasped. I pulled out a tiny box. "My Queen, I love you more than anyone as ever love anyone else. I will never do anything to hurt you. You are my reason for living. Will you do me the extreme honour of becoming my wife?" I opened the box to reveal her ring. It was an intricate silver band with a sapphire embedded in it.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped, moments before saying, "Yes, my King, I will become your wife."

I slid the ring onto her finger and she pulled me to my feet and we held each other in our arms for a while. We left and the crew came back up to work. We headed into the Royal cabin.

"I'm marrying Caspian," Susan announced. Lucy started squealing and jumping up and down. Peter had to remind her that there were some people on this ship that wanted to get some sleep.

"Congratulations Su, Cas," Edmund replied.

"Congratulations Su, Caspian," Peter told us.

"I'm so happy!" Lucy told us, "Let me see the ring." Susan showed her the ring and she looked at it in awe.

"Well, goodnight then," Peter replied as he headed off to bed.

"Goodnight," Edmund and I replied as we followed Peter.

"Goodnight," Susan and Lucy told us as they too headed off to bed.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

We entered our room to that the two of us now shared as Gael and her father had left to help the prisoners of the mist make to the Lone Islands, safely.

Lucy sat down on her bed and looked at me.

"Well?" she asked eagerly.

"Well what?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, how did he propose?" Lucy asked.

"The same as any man, got down on one knee, asked me and presented the ring to me," I replied.

"Come on Susan, it was more than just that," Lucy whined.

"Fine, you remember when he asked me to come out on deck to watch the stars with him?" I asked.

"Of course," Lucy replied.

"Okay. So, we went out on deck and I looked around. The entire deck had been lit with candles. Caspian admitted to doing that. He said that he did it for me and after that he proposed to me," I replied.

"But Su, isn't Caspian nineteen and aren't you seventeen?" Lucy asked.

"It's not that big of an age gap Lu," I told her, "Think about it."

"I guess you're right, but still, aren't you nervous?" Lucy asked.

"Abut getting married? Of course, but I'm getting married to the man I love dearly and that makes up for any nervousness," I replied.

"But, what about after? Are you ever going to have second thoughts?"

"Lucy, if I had second thoughts, I wouldn't be marrying him, now would I?"

"I guess not."

"Where is all this coming from?" I asked.

"I'm just curious," Lucy replied, "So Su_"

"Go to sleep Lucy," I told her.

"But Susan_"

"Go to sleep."

Lucy drifted off to sleep and eventually I did as well.

* * *

(Still Susan-POV)

The next day, some shouts and calls were heard on deck. Lucy and I headed out as soon as we were dressed. A woman probably around my age was overboard. Caspian's eyes widened in shock and he jumped overboard to save her.

The woman was brought aboard and looked at Caspian in shock.

"Caspian?" she asked.

"Chandra?" he asked. He hugged her. I felt a pang of jealously. "It's been too long cousin," he told her. Cousin? Well that was a relief.

"Indeed it has," she replied.

"May I present our castaway, my dear cousin, Lady Chandra," Caspian told us.

Peter seemed to have a look on his face. Chandra had tan skin and deep, expressive brown eyes. Her dark hair framed her face and she wore a simple red dress.

It was obvious that she was Telmarine.

"This is_" Caspian began, but Chandra cut him off.

"The Kings and Queens of the Golden Age," she gasped, before bowing before us.

"Please, there's no need to bow," Peter told her, "I am Peter, and this is Edmund and Lucy. We are most pleased to meet you Chandra."

"Likewise," she told us.

"Chandra, I'd you to meet my fiancé Susan," Caspian introduced me.

"It's an honour to meet you Queen Susan," Chandra told me.

"Call me Susan," I replied, "Come with me, we need to get you out of those wet clothes."

I lent her some of my clothes and she got dressed.

We then headed back on deck and Caspian handed his cousin some spiced wine.

She sipped it.

"So, Chandra, how did you get here?" Caspian asked his cousin.

"Well, I was sailing with the King of Serement, when a storm hit and I fell overboard. The King had taken refuge in the Royal cabin and the Captain didn't particularly like that fact that a woman was on board, so he didn't send anyone to help me and I ended up here," Chandra replied.

"How did you end up in Serement?" Peter asked.

"Shortly before Uncle Caspian was murdered by his brother, my Father sent me away to Serement. With me he sent a letter explaining who I was to the King. King Terian welcomed me with open arms. He even saved me from a few nasty suitors," she replied. She took another sip of the spiced wine. "But, enough about me. What have you been up to in my absence, brother?" she asked Caspian. They did seem like siblings more than cousins.

"Well, I defeated Miraz and reclaimed my throne with the help of the Kings and Queens," Caspian replied.

"Not to mention you fell in love," Chandra added.

"That I did," Caspian replied as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled.

Peter only had eyes for Chandra and it seemed like my brother had found his love and the reason he chose to remain in Narnia.

"So, where are you headed, brother?" Chandra asked her cousin.

"Back to Narnia," Caspian replied, "we'll be approaching the shoreline in..."

"Another five days Sire," Drinian replied.

"Hey Caspian, do you think we could go back to Ramandu's Island and ask Lilliandil if she'll come back with us?" Edmund asked.

"Why certainly, Ed," Caspian replied, "You heard the Just King, Captain, set a course for Ramandu's Island."

I saw Lucy run into the cabin then and I looked at Peter, Edmund and Caspian.

"I'll talk to her," I told them before speaking to my lover, "Catch up with your cousin, I'll be back shortly."

I headed into the Royal cabin and heard sobbing coming from the room Lucy and I now shared with Chandra.

"Lucy?" I asked.

"Go away," she told me, "Why don't you go be with your _love_?" She spoke the word love like a curse.

"Lucy, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. I care about you Lu and I want to know what's wrong," I told her.

"Fine, if you must know, I want fall in love and have someone love with a devotion, just like Caspian loves you and Peter loves Chandra and Ed loves Lilliandil," Lucy told me.

"Oh Lucy," I sighed, "Firstly, your time will come. Secondly, to love something, you first have to know that someone very well. And thirdly, don't expect it to come. Love comes when you least expect it."

"Oh Su, I'm sorry," Lucy replied as she hugged me.

"Don't be Lucy. You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied as I hugged her, "Now come on deck."

* * *

(Chandra-POV)

It was night now and everyone was asleep. I couldn't sleep, so I came out on deck to look at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked. I whirled around to find Peter. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he told me.

"It's fine and no I can't," I replied.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"By all means," I replied.

"So, you're a Telmarine?" he asked.

"Yes and you're a Narnian," I replied.

"No, I'm actually not from this world," he told me.

"Really?" I asked, "Where are you from?"

"A place called England, far, far away from here," Peter replied. His eyes became haunted.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"Dreadful, after I returned there in the Golden Age," he told me, "Something in my life was missing. That missing piece was Narnia. I felt awful. Then we went back a year later, and thirteen hundred years had passed in Narnia. We helped Caspian and in the process Susan fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. Partly of her, Susan and I got the choice to remain here forever and when Lucy and Edmund returned they got the choice to remain here as well. Aslan granted our greatest desire and I thank him for that."

"Why did you get the choice of staying?" I asked.

"Because I still have a lesson to learn," he told me as he met my gaze. I found myself gazing into his gorgeous seawater blue eyes. What was I thinking? I can't make attachments. I might need to leave again.

"What lesson do you have to learn from here?" I asked.

"How to love," he replied simply, "someone other than my family. Well, Chandra, I've told you about myself now you must tell me about yourself."

"Well, Peter, what more would you like to know?" I asked.

"More of your past," he told me. I looked out at the ocean.

"Well, I'm two years younger than Caspian, so that means I'm seventeen, like your sister," I began, "I was the closest thing Caspian had to a sister. But, when I was eight and Caspian was ten Uncle Caspian was murdered and my Father kept me away from the castle and away from Caspian. I felt terrible, knowing that I could never see my brother-like cousin again. A little while later, my Father sent me to Serement. I heard of his murder shortly after."

"I'm sorry," Peter told me. I turned to look at him.

"That's alright. Now, after I'd heard of my Father's death, I of course was devastated, but I tried to move on with my life. Now, tell me about the Golden Age."

"Well, it was amazing," Peter replied, "We grew up and reigned for fifteen years. I didn't see my siblings much though. As the High King I had to lead my army to fight of the giants in the North. Susan and Edmund took care of Lucy and Narnia until I returned. We were all rulers in the Golden Age."

"Why did you return to your world?" I asked.

"Aslan willed it to be so," Peter replied, "Maybe he wanted to wait until Caspian came along to send us back."

"So, you said that Aslan let you stay because of the lesson of love. Have you found love yet?" I asked.

"Actually yes," he replied as he brought my hand to his lips, "and she is standing next to me." I gasped.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Your cousin even gave me his consent to court you."

"Peter, the feeling is mutual," I replied.

He began to lean in slowly, looking for any sign that I would shy away. I didn't move. Our lips met and he wrapped his hands around me. My hands found their way into his gorgeous blond hair and pulled him even closer to me.

Peter pulled away after some time.

"I'm sorry, Chandra...I should never have...That was very...I...I_" he kept rambling until I placed a hand over his mouth.

"I never objected, Peter," I told him, "Don't think that because you want to kiss me that I will object because I won't. I love you, Peter."

"I love you Chandra," he replied.

"So, do you think you can get to sleep now?" I asked. He laughed.

* * *

AN: Again names for Lucy's love interest. In your review. Please review. Please.


	10. Twice Seeing The Star

AN: Chapter ten. Big turning point.

Christina-Tears: I love the name Adrian, good choice! I think that Jaden would be perfect for a son of Peter. Again good choice. Alexander, I could use it for something, just don't know what yet.

Pinkstone18: So far, you've reviewed for every single chapter. I'm so happy to see that your so into this story. As for the names: Hmm, Casta, different, I could use it somewhere, but I can't picture Lucy's love interest with that name, or any of them, except Jairo and Jandro, those two are different and I kinda like them.

So my awsome and amazing readers, we have a vote! Which name do you want?

1. Adrian

2. Jairo

3. Jandro

Top two will go in the story. Vote in your review.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Twice Seeing the Star

(Lucy-POV)

We were now sailing by night in the direction of Ramandu's Island, so that Edmund could ask Lilliandil if she'd join us in Narnia.

Caspian and Susan were standing together at the railing and Chandra and Peter stood next to them. They seemed to be getting along. I felt a little left out, but I reminded myself of what Susan had told me about finding love. It would happen when I least expected it.

We reached the Island and Lilliandil appeared before us.

"Welcome back, travellers of Narnia," she greeted us.

"My fair Lady, would you care to join us in Narnia?" Edmund asked. Lilliandil turned to look at him.

"It would be my pleasure my King," she told him.

"Please call me Edmund," Edmund told her as he helped her onto the ship.

"Captain, set a course for Narnia," Caspian ordered.

"Of course Sire," Drinian replied.

* * *

(Still Lucy-POV)

We made it home in two days and docked the ship and headed ashore. All of Narnia had come out to welcome their Kings' and Queens' return.

As we walked back to the castle, cheers erupted in the streets.

Some of the Telmarines even recognized Chandra.

We made it to the castle and entered. Susan told a maid to have chambers ready for Edmund, Lilliandil, Chandra and myself.

"So, has the date for the wedding been set?" I asked.

"No, we're announcing our engagement later today," Susan replied, "After that we might have the wedding in a few days."

"If I had it my way, I'd marry you today," Caspian commented.

Susan shook her head at him. We started to head into the castle when seven arrows came on out nowhere. It narrowly missed Caspian. Another grazed Peter's cheek. The third arrow hit Edmund in the shoulder. The fourth arrow almost hit Chandra, but she got out of the way in time. The fifth arrow was clearly meant for Lilliandil, it just missed her. The sixth arrow was meant for me and it narrowly missed me. The seventh and final arrow managed to hit Susan in her left arm.

Peter unsheathed his sword and ordered the guards to search the castle grounds. He went with them. I gave Edmund and Susan each a drop of my cordial.

Edmund recovered right away as did Susan.

"Who was that?" I asked.

An eighth arrow came and hit the wall behind us. It had a piece of parchment attached to it.

"This is a letter from King Tashmar of Calormen. He declares war on Narnia, but would be willing to back away if I give him Susan," Caspian told us, "which I will never do!"

Peter returned at that moment, "Ed, Su, are you alright?"

"We're fine Pete," Edmund told him, "but Calormen declares war on Narnia."

* * *

AN: Again. Vote for your favourite name for Lucy's love interest:

1. Adrian

2. Jairo

3. Jandro

Top two go in the story. Vote in your review. Please review. Please.


	11. And So It Begins

AN: Chapter Eleven. We begin with a mystery character, who was already mentioned by Caspian in the last chapter. See if you can guess in your review.

Christina-Tears: I know the fact that Caspian would never ever give his darling Susan away and I'd never do that to them. This is the chapter with more details of the war. I'm trying to delay the first battle because I have very little idea how to write it. Spoiler alert: I want to write a duel between Caspian and Tashmar in the story, but closer to the end of the war, that'll be in Susan's POV, so you can see how she feels standing on the sidelines watching her finace (remember they aren't married, _yet_) fight and get beaten somewhat (her dream and worst nightmare that you saw on board the Dawn Treader is key during that). Thatnks for your imput on Lucy's love interest.

obessedchick15: Thank you for your review. I love it when people read my work and thanks for your imput on Lucy's love interest.

Pinkstone18: My gosh you must love this story! Every chapter a review! Yes that chapter was intense and it might get even more intense soon. I did like your suggestion and thanks for your imput on Lucy's love interest.

CassidyCaffrey: Thanks so much for sticking with it and thanks for your imput on Lucy's love interest.

Okay so the results are in for the Lucy's love interest name vote and here they are:

Adrian-3 (cause i voted too)

Jairo-3

Jandro-0

So Adrian and Jario will appear in the story. Now next vote in reviews. When do you want Jairo to appear:

During the war in the next chapter when they go to the camp to try and make peace- if this is picked Jairo will likely be the Prince of Calormen

After the war as a visiting Lord

During the war as a soldier

After the war as a mere soldier that is at a ball

Now for Adrian:

During the war as a soldier

After the war as a mere soldier

After the war as a Lord

During the war as the Prince of Calormen

Take a vote in your review, but make sure you clarify which situation for each.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra and Tashmar, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

And So It Begins

(Mystery-POV)

"Did they get the message?" I asked the General.

"My scout tells me that the message was received," the General replied.

"Did he manage to kill any of them?" I asked.

"No, but he shot the High Queen in the arm and the Just King in the shoulder," the General replied.

"How many times must I tell you that the High Queen of Narnia must not be harmed?" I shouted, "She is to be mine. All of Narnia will be mine. I won't make the same mistake as my ancestor. I vow to have Queen Susan and I will not give up until I do."

* * *

(Susan-POV)

Caspian had gathered all of our people into the town square and now we stood on the raised platform.

"My people, it brings me great pleasure to say that High Queen Susan and I are to be married," Caspian declared. Cheers erupted in the crowd. "Unfortunately," Caspian spoke overtop of the cheers, which died down, "we are in a state of war. Calormen has declared war upon us."

Peter stepped in, "We ask nothing more of you than to place your complete trust in us."

Edmund stepped in, "We ask that you remain close to the city and if you see anyone suspicious in the city, please report them to our Generals."

I decided to step in, "We do not want this great country to become under Calormen rule."

Caspian finished his speech, "So Narnians and Telmarines alike, now is the time to stand together, to be strong and never give in, because if we do, all is lost."

* * *

(Still Susan-POV)

Later our army had gathered in front of the castle. We had a rather fair sized army. The Calormen army had us outnumbered, but we had variety. Caspian told me once that he thought that variety was what won us the war against the Telmarines.

Trumpkin, Glenstorm, and Cornelius were all present. Chandra was arguing with Peter.

"Peter, I can fight. I'm able to use a crossbow and I'm a very good shot," Chandra told him.

"Chandra, I just don't want you to get hurt," Peter replied. I saw Caspian step in.

"Peter, she can fight," Caspian told him, "Her Father taught her."

Peter sighed and gave in. He knew wasn't going to win an argument against Caspian anytime soon. We headed inside and into the throne room, where all of the Lords were waiting for us.

Lucy had already told us that she would be hiding with her griffin on a castle rooftop, watching the battle and when the battle and when the battle was over, she would swoop down on her griffin and heal those who had been hurt and injured with her cordial.

Caspian sat down in his throne as did we. He turned to face the Lords.

"Our plan is this...we must construct a wall around the city, that will help to defend us. While that is being done, the other Kings and Queens as well as myself, will try and reason with King Tashmar of Calormen," Caspian told them.

"Your Majesty, forgive me for questioning your judgement, but surely you realize that entering the Calormen camp without a guard_" Lord Lancian began, but Caspian cut him off.

"I know the dangers and risks and I never said I intended to go without a guard," Caspian replied.

"Your Majesties come quickly to the top of the western tower!" Trumpkin shouted as he burst into the throne room.

The Lords were shocked by his outburst. Caspian stood up as did the rest of us and we followed Trumpkin to the top of the western tower. There, we found Cornelius looking out of a telescope at the west.

"What is it Cornelius?" Peter asked.

"Your Majesties look there in the west," he told us. We each took a turn looking through the telescope and shock crossed our faces.

"The Calormen soldiers are marching toward us, with the King and Lords at the front line," Edmund whispered before in a normal tone to Caspian, "So, Cas, what do we do?"

"We send a scout, to find out where they set up their camp. Then we pick our guard, travel to there, then we try to reason with the King and the Lords. If that doesn't work, we come back to the castle and regroup," Caspian replied.

"Do you think Lucy should be present?" I asked.

"Yes, Lucy's as much a part of the Royal Family as the rest of us," Caspian replied but at the same time Peter said, "No, Lucy will be too much danger."

They gave each other a look.

Edmund sighed. I shook my head. Some things would never change (_AN: by that she means how much they argued and fought in Prince Caspian the movie._)

"Caspian, might I suggest we take the fight to the woods?" I asked, "The trees could come in handy."

"Good idea Susan," Caspian replied, breaking his glare at Peter to smile at me.

"We'll need someone to draw them toward us," Edmund told us.

"We'll discuss it further when the time comes," Caspian told us.

"Agreed," I replied.

* * *

AN: Again the new review vote:

When do you want Jairo to appear in the story:

During the war in the next chapter when they go to the camp to try and make peace- if this is picked Jairo will likely be the Prince of Calormen

After the war as a visiting Lord

After the war as a mere soldier that is at a ball

During the war as a solider

Now for Adrian:

During the war as a soldier

After the war as a mere soldier

After the war as a Lord

During the war as the Prince of Calormen

Take a vote in your review, but make sure you clarify which situation for each. Please review. Please.


	12. Attempts to Make Peace

AN: The attempt at peace because we all know that our fav Royals will only fight to defend, not to shed blood or conquer.

roserose12345: Thank you. It's makes me happy to see that I get reviews like that. Love the penname by the way.

Christina-Tears: Would you be disapointed if I didn't make Adrian a Prince? I'm curious. Thank you for the review.

gothic-fairy101: Neat pen name! I chose Chandra for Peter's ove interest, but maybe if I did a different one I could use Katherine. I ask you the same thing I asked Christina-Tears, would you be upset if I didn't make Adrian a Prince?

Well readers, time for another review vote. I need to help me with a battle order. The battle of the Shuddering Woods is in the next chapter, but after that, what do you want to see?

Option 1-after the shuddering woods battle:

1. A duel between Caspian and Tashmar at Aslan's How.

2. The Battle of Aslan's How.

3. In the middle of it all, Tashmar, makes it up to the archers area and takes Susan away.

4. Later, the royals notice and find Susan in the woods with Tashmar, struggling to get away. (Here's where Caspian saves the day and says this to Tashmar's face "Sorry, but that woman is already taken." and Edmund says, "Yes, I'd much rather have Caspian as a brther in law.")

5. Tashmar is defeated, Susan is saved and victory! Yay!

Option Two-after the shuddering woods:

1. a fight just outside the Telmarine city.

2. The Calormens break through and Tashmar makes a run for the castle.

3. Thinking of Lucy, Susan runs after Tashmar to protect her sister

4. Tashmar and three Lords trap Lucy and Susan on a balcony.

5. Peter, Edmund and Caspian arrive to save the day (Caspian and Edmund say the same lines as mentioned above)

6. Tashmar is defeated.

7. Victory!

Don't give me all the details, just tell me which option you want option 1 or 2. In your review please.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra and Tashmar. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Attempts to Make Peace

(Susan-POV)

We sent a fawn scout and he returned with the news that the Calormen camp was set up in the Western woods.

Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and I were to go and try to make peace. After saying goodbye to Chandra and waiting for Peter to finish saying goodbye to her, we set off.

We rode in the woods with a pair of giants as our guard.

We reached the Calormen camp by noon.

The guards yelled, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Their Majesties, the Kings and Queens of Narnia," a giant replied, "They are here to see King Tashmar."

"Follow me," the guard replied. We dismounted and the guard showed us to the council tent.

The King of Calormen looked intrigued at the sight of me.

"My, my, High Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, you are even more beautiful in person," Tashmar mused. I said nothing. Caspian gripped my hand in his and no one noticed.

"We have come to ask for peace between Calormen and Narnia," Caspian told Tashmar.

"I'm sorry, but making peace would mean giving up what my ancestor began. My ancestor Rabadash failed in having the beauty of the High Queen of Narnia, but will not. Now I do believe this conversation is over," Tashmar told us. The guards led us away and we left the camp.

* * *

(Still Susan-POV)

"Well that didn't go so well," Edmund told us, stating the obvious.

"Obviously Ed," Peter replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So, we go back to the castle, then what?" Lucy asked, completely ignoring Edmund.

"We need to come up with a plan," Caspian told us.

We made it back to the castle and entered. Chandra ran over to us and into Peter's waiting embrace.

"What happened?" she asked, worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Chandra, I'm fine, we all are," Peter replied.

"There's a 'but' coming isn't there?" she asked.

"But, Tashmar isn't going to give in until he fulfils what Rabadash failed at: marrying Susan and conquering Narnia," Peter replied.

"Maybe if Caspian and Susan get married now then Tashmar will leave," Lucy suggested.

"Lucy, I can't marry Caspian during a time of war, not only is it impossible, but Tashmar would only try and kill Caspian," I replied sadly.

We dismounted and Caspian hugged me.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"We need to take the fight to the woods," Edmund replied, "After all, they are on our territory, let's take advantage of that."

"I say we battle in the Shuddering Woods," I replied, "there are lots of dryads there and the trees will suffice as hiding places for the archers. Plus if the Calormen army is going to attempt to reach the castle the only way to is through the Shuddering Woods."

"Brilliant plan Su," Peter told me, "Only one problem with it. If you and the other archers are in the trees, you won't be able to avoid arrows of the Calormen army."

Caspian looked at me fearfully.

"I'll be fine," I assured them, before adding, _I hope_, in my head.

* * *

AN: I need to help me with a battle order. The battle of the Shuddering Woods is in the next chapter, but after that, what do you want to see?

Option 1-after the shuddering woods battle:

1. A duel between Caspian and Tashmar at Aslan's How.

2. The Battle of Aslan's How.

3. In the middle of it all, Tashmar, makes it up to the archers area and takes Susan away.

4. Later, the royals notice and find Susan in the woods with Tashmar, struggling to get away. (Here's where Caspian saves the day and says this to Tashmar's face "Sorry, but that woman is already taken." and Edmund says, "Yes, I'd much rather have Caspian as a brther in law.")

5. Tashmar is defeated, Susan is saved and victory! Yay!

Option Two-after the shuddering woods:

1. a fight just outside the Telmarine city.

2. The Calormens break through and Tashmar makes a run for the castle.

3. Thinking of Lucy, Susan runs after Tashmar to protect her sister

4. Tashmar and three Lords trap Lucy and Susan on a balcony.

5. Peter, Edmund and Caspian arrive to save the day (Caspian and Edmund say the same lines as mentioned above)

6. Tashmar is defeated.

7. Victory!

Don't give me all the details, just tell me which option you want option 1 or 2. In your review please. Please review. Please.


	13. Battle of the Shuddering Woods

AN: First battle.

No matter what otion you chose, don't worry, readers, I'm going to blend them, somewhat. Here's how it's going to play out, sort of.

1. Someone is going to kill Tashmar in the duel (the question is who and how)

2. Edmund rushes into the fight and one of Tashmar's Lords taunt him by saying how his sister is perfect for him (This is the moment where Ed says: I'd rather have Caspian as a brother-in-law" or something along those lines)

3. Susan sees a Calormen archer about to shoot Lucy's griffin, which in on a tree branch (Yeah I know, but the tree is realllllllyyyy big) and Lucy. Susan shoots the Calormen and defends Lucy.

That's all I got so far. It'll change as more things play out in my head.

gothic-fairy101: Wow, thank god the empire state building still stands. :). How do you feel about the blend? Susan will still defend Lucy. Glad to see you wouldn't be disapointed.

roserose12345: Thanks for your review and for sticking with the story.

Christina-Tears: I'm gld to hear that you wouldn't be disapointed. Thanks for your review

That's all I got so far. So, new review vote (and thanks to Christina-Tears for reminding me). Who should kill Tashmar at the duel and how?

Caspian-by of course winning the duel and killing him because of the way he treatd Susan

Edmund-at the end of the duel. Caspian passes Edmund the sword and Edund kills him.

Peter-at the end of the duel. Caspian passes him the sword and Peter kills Tashmar.

Lucy-(if she had the guts, which she can if you want he to) After the duel when Tashmar is kneeling in front of Caspian. Lucy throws a dagger at his neck.

Susan-during the duel. Caspian is on the ground. He's been wore down by Tashmar and now Tashmar is nearing him, with his sword held high. Susan reacts fast and shoots him to save Caspian.

Chandra-also during the duel. She sees her cousin is losing and saves the day by shooting Tashmar.

Vote in your review.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I wn Chandra and Tashmar. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Battle of the Shuddering Woods

(Caspian-POV)

We were preparing for battle in the Shuddering Woods. Edmund had said goodbye to a tearful Lilliandil before we'd left the castle.

Susan would lead the archer in the woods with Chandra.

"Be careful," I told Susan.

"Don't worry as long as you, Ed and Peter get here in time, we'll be fine," she assured me. Peter, Edmund and I would be further up and out of sight.

"You have your horn, don't you?" I asked. She nodded.

I kissed her passionately When I pulled away I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Come back to me when this all over."

"Come back to me after the battle and don't do anything stupid," she told me.

* * *

(Peter-POV)

"Chandra, I want you to be careful," I told my love.

"Peter, I love you and trust me, I will be, but I want you to come back to me after the battle," she told me.

I kissed her and when I pulled away I hugged her.

I noticed my sister and Caspian in the same position. Trumpkin cleared his throat.

"Your Majesties, it is time for us to prepare the archers," he told us.

All around us soldiers were hoisting others up into the trees.

Caspian hoisted Susan into the trees and I hoisted Chandra into the trees. After a long look at our beloveds, Caspian and I rode into the forest, where we would wait for a while, before coming to face the Calormen army head on.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

Chandra and I sat on a tree branch next to Trumpkin. I heard footsteps and looked up. Sure enough it was the Calormen army, with Tashmar leading it.

I nodded at the archers around me, who took their aim and shot at the army. The Calormens didn't have a clue as to where we were, until Tashmar shouted, "Up in the trees you fools!"

I looked at Chandra in horror, where were the boys? They should have been here by now. I looked around me; the trees were littered with bodies.

I took a chance and blew my horn.

* * *

(Peter-POV)

We were already heading toward the Calormen army when I heard Susan's horn and I urged my horse to go faster.

We made it to the clearing and I shouted, "Protect the archers!" The archers were less in numbers, but we still managed to overpower the Calormens. They retreated and Caspian and I ran to Chandra and Susan's tree. Trumpkin had had already jumped down.

"Aslan, let them be alive," I whispered. Sure enough, Chandra jumped down into my arms and Susan jumped down into Caspian's.

Lucy's griffin soared down and landed in the clearing.

The soldiers were already pulling dead bodies out of the trees.

"I came too late," Lucy cried.

"No, Lucy, you came when you were supposed to," I replied, "Their souls will be avenged, once we win the war."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and heard Chandra screaming, then everything went black.

* * *

AN Oh no, what happened to Peter? Is he...? Tell m what you think in your review as well as...

Who should kill Tashmar at the duel and how?

Caspian-by of course winning the duel and killing him because of the way he treatd Susan

Edmund-at the end of the duel. Caspian passes Edmund the sword and Edund kills him.

Peter-at the end of the duel. Caspian passes him the sword and Peter kills Tashmar.

Lucy-(if she had the guts, which she can if you want he to) After the duel when Tashmar is kneeling in front of Caspian. Lucy throws a dagger at his neck.

Susan-during the duel. Caspian is on the ground. He's been wore down by Tashmar and now Tashmar is nearing him, with his sword held high. Susan reacts fast and shoots him to save Caspian.

Chandra-also during the duel. She sees her cousin is losing and saves the day by shooting Tashmar.

Vote in your review.


	14. Lucy's Cordial

AN: So, we finally see what happened to Peter or as I'll sometimes refer to him: the middle king or the Golden King of the Golden Age. Anyway time for review responses:

Christina-Tears: Peter is going to be just fine. Don't worry. Thanks for the review.

6othic V4amp1r3: Adrian and Jairo have already been selected. Neat pen name by the way. Thanks for your imput.

TS3KayMarie: You're right. Who better to kill Tashmar than the one who he mistreated?

roserose12345: Poor Pete indeed! I agree with your first vote.

taylorlautnerlover20: Love to see that I get new people to review. Thanks for your review vote imput.

Pinkstone18: Haven't heard from you in a while? Where you been? Anyway still not sure how Edmund would because I don't see it happening. The reason being is because the way Ed, Pete and Cas kill him is similar and they all want him dead so bad. But it's obvious.

Here are the final results. Oh and just so you know, Chapter Fifteen hold the kill and a surprise apperance.

Edmund-Caspian hands him the sword to kill Tashmar-2

Peter-same situation as Edmund-0

Caspian-winning the duel and killing him-1

Lucy-throws a dagger at him when he is fighting Caspian or when he's kneeling in front of Caspian-1

Chandra-shoots him when she sees Caspian is losing-0

Susan- she sees Caspian on the ground worn down by Tashmar. Tashmar comes at him with his sword held high and Susan shoots him-2

So Ed and Su tie for first and Cas and Lu tie for second and Chandra and Pete lose bigtime. Review is now closed.

Sorry readers, no review vote this time. There's nothing really right now that needs imput. I'll think about it for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Lucy's Cordial

(Chandra-POV) (AN: Haven't had her in a while)

Peter fell to the forest floor, with an arrow in his back. I screamed. Susan saw the Calormen culprit in the bushes, she shot him with anger. That man shot her brother. Peter's was barely breathing. Caspian pulled the arrow out of his back and we turned him over.

"LUCY!" I screamed. She turned to me, saw Peter and came running.

She gave Peter a drop of her cordial and he started to breathe normally again. He even sat up.

"Where is that swine that calls himself a warrior?" Peter asked.

"Dead, I shot him in your name," Susan replied.

"Peter, thank Aslan you're alive!" I replied as I hugged him.

"Okay, so now what?" Lucy asked, "Peter nearly got killed and we're back to square one."

"Maybe not Lucy," Caspian replied.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I have an idea," Caspian replied.

"Do tell us brother," I told him.

"Peter, I think you know where I'm going with this," Caspian looked at Peter.

Peter's eyes widened. "No. No, no, no. Caspian, you're the High King, for one and your about to take the High Queen as yours. Doing this...would be completely crazy!"

"It didn't seem to stop you," Caspian retorted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, irritated I didn't know what was going on.

"Caspian wants to duel Tashmar at Aslan's How, like I did with Miraz. A duel to the death, with total surrender as the reward," Peter replied. Susan gasped in horror.

"Caspian, do you realize how dangerous this is?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I do," Caspian replied.

"At least think about it," Susan pleaded.

"I have," Caspian replied.

"Just be careful."

"He's a good swordsman Su," Edmund replied, "He can win."

"So, now what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"We go back to the castle and write a letter," Susan replied, "We need someone to deliver the message."

"I'll do it. It will make Caspian seem more powerful," Peter replied.

* * *

(Peter-POV)

Glenstorm, Trumpkin and I headed to the Calormen camp the next day. I carried the scroll of parchment, bearing Caspian's message.

The guards eyed us. I spoke, "A mission for the High King of Narnia."

"You have safe passage," they replied.

My companions stayed outside the tent and I headed inside.

"King Peter, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tashmar asked. He was being sarcastic.

"I come as High King Caspian's messenger," I replied.

"Go on," Tashmar told me.

I unrolled the scroll and began to read, "I, High King Caspian, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, for to prevent the unnecessary shedding of blood, send here to challenge King Tashmar, ruler of Calormen, to a single combat upon the field of battle. Ruled by the Calormen laws the duel holds the reward of total surrender."

"Why would I risk this, when I could wipe your forces by sundown?" he asked.

"Haven't you already underestimated us?" I asked.

"Very well, but you had better hope that your High King's sword is sharper than his pen," Tashmar told me. I left the tent and Glenstorm, Trumpkin and I left the Calormen camp.

We made it back to the castle. Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Caspian were waiting for us. "Well?" they all asked.

"We have ourselves a duel," I replied.

* * *

AN: Well there's the duel. Again there's no review vote. So just tell me what you liked and didn't like in the chapter. Please review. Please.


	15. The Duel

AN: The duel and the big battle. It's not at Aslan's How, it's in a clearing in the Shuddering Woods. Sorry for the confusion.

roserose12345: Well Susan is devoted to Caspian and Caspian is devoted to her. So we finally get to see if she'll be the one to kill him. Thanks for the review.

HighQueenP: I've read the entire series and I know what happened. I'm sorry I made you angry, but I thought it made sense to have Caspian rule next to Susan as High King. It made sense to me at the time and it still does. Don't get me wrong, I love Peter and Edmund for that matter. Plus I know Aslan is the King of All Kings. Plus there's a lot of fans out there and you have to realize that this is all a what-if scenrio. C.S. Lewis' opinion matters, but so do the fans. And if you read the last battle, you'd know that there never was a Suspian and that Susan lot faith in Narnia.

taylorlauterlover200: Thanks for the review.

gothic-fairy101: FINALLY, I thought no one liked Chandra because no one was voting for her to save her cousin. Thanks for the imput. Susan isn't going to get captured. I wish too, but it didn't play out that way, sorry. Plus she can't get captured uring the duel because she's standing next to her family and Tashmar is too busy fighting Caspian to take her away. Love your reviews!

Thanks to all of my awesome nd amazing readers that have been sticking with me!

Hmm review vote? Oh I got one, yay! Afer she marries Peter, should Chandra keep her title as Lady Chandra or become Queen Chandra the...? Oh and I need ideas for Chandra's title.

Vote in your review!

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Rashamar, Tashmar, Chandra and any other OCs. Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Duel

(Caspian-POV)

I was out on the battle field, preparing for the duel of my life. I had Peter, Edmund and Glenstorm as my marshals.

Tashmar and I were fighting with one sword and a shield and we both chose not to wear helmets.

Susan and Chandra stood next to Peter and Edmund. Susan's eyes were fearful. Lucy and her griffin were watching from the trees.

Edmund handed me Rhindon and my shield. I unsheathed Rhindon and the Narnian-Telmarine army cheered behind me. I took a few deep breaths.

Tashmar unsheathed his sword. We approached each other and he swung his sword at my neck, I ducked just in time. It was official, the duel had begun.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

I watched as Caspian blocked, ducked and dodged Tashmar's sword. Caspian sliced a cut on Tashmar's chain mail and managed to draw blood. The Narnian army cheered, but a few moments later, Caspian charged at Tashmar, who tripped him and Tashmar stomped on Caspian's shield, crushing his shoulder in the process. Caspian cried out in pain.

Both of them stood up.

"Does His Majesty need a respite?" Tashmar asked, venomously.

"Five minutes," Caspian pleaded.

"Three," Tashmar replied as he walked off the battlefield.

Caspian limped over to us, holding his shoulder. Glenstorm nodded at Caspian. Peter carefully took Caspian shield off. Caspian winced in the process.

"Sorry Caspian," Peter told him.

"I should have shot him, I should have killed him_" I would have rambled had Caspian not cut me off. Edmund had Caspian bent over and was gripped his arm in one hand and shoulder the other.

"Susan, you couldn't have known_" Caspian let out another cry of pain as Edmund bent his arm.

Caspian managed to stand up and finished talking to me, "_that he was going to hurt me."

"Cas, I hate to do it, but he's doesn't deserve to live," Edmund replied.

"I agree Caspian," Peter replied.

"I'll keep fighting, but I have an idea," Caspian told us, "Susan, the minute he attempts to slash me blow your horn."

"What help are you counting on?" Chandra asked.

"Aslan himself of course," Caspian replied.

Caspian went back into the duel and Tashmar came at him more ferociously than before.

"High Queen Susan will be mine!" he declared.

"She is already taken," Caspian replied. Tashmar slashed at Caspian's head and I blew the horn.

"Stop the duel!" a majestic voice called.

Heads turned as Aslan himself came out of the woods.

"Look there in the trees, the Narnians are going to shoot at us!" a Calormen called. Archers began aiming at the spot where Lucy was hidden.

"Lucy!" I screamed. Without hesitating, Chandra and I took our aim and shot down the archers.

"Aslan, the so called great lion," Tashmar greeted Aslan scornfully.

"You are just like your ancestor, but unlike him, you will die sooner," Aslan replied before turning to us, "Your Majesties, and Lady Chandra. He has mistreated the High Queen. Kill him in whichever way you wish. This is no test. You may kill him and I will not think any less of you."

Caspian looked at us, which Tashmar saw a chance to get back into the fight. He charged at Caspian, who turned too late. I shot Tashmar before he reached my lover. Tashmar fell to the ground.

The Calormens charged at us and we charged at them.

* * *

(Edmund-POV)

I was currently fighting a Lord of Tashmar's court.

"Ah, King Edmund the Just," the Lord sneered, "your sister would certainly suit me rather well don't you agree?"

"Actually, I think Caspian would be a better brother-in-law," I replied. I killed him then.

The trees came to our aid. The swatted and crushed the Calormen soldiers.

They dropped their weapons and walked toward each of us. Some of the soldiers went to Susan, some to Peter, some to Caspian, some to Lucy who had swooped down on her griffin when the Calormens dropped their weapons, and some to me. Once they reached us, they knelt before us. Lucy had a shocked expression on her face.

The Calormen General spoke, "All, the King ever talked about was getting the High Queen for himself, thinking of her as an object. We didn't think that way, but he threatened our families. We didn't want to fight, but had to because Tashmar would kill our families if we didn't. We are all sorry for everything that we've done."

Lucy cast her gaze to the forest floor.

Aslan spoke, "You are all forgiven, however do not try this again."

"We give you our weapons and we promise to leave within three days time," the General replied, "We will go back to Calormen and elect a new King."

"I think not," Aslan replied, "You will be the new King of Calormen as you should have been. Tashmar was your older brother and you were his unappreciated younger brother. You are wiser and calmer than your brother ever could be. So, I name you King Rashmar of Calormen."

The Calormen soldiers cheered. Rashmar turned to Caspian. "Your Majesty, I was wondering if we could draw up a peace treaty with you."

"Absolutely," Caspian replied, "I shall meet you at your camp later today, with the other Kings and Queens."

* * *

AN: Again review vote: After she marries Peter, shuld Chandra keep her title as Lady Chandra or become Queen Chandra the...? Oh and I need ideas for Chandra's title. In your review. Please review. Please.


	16. Peace in Narnia

AN: Chapter Sixteen. The moment we've all been waiting for. THE WEDDING!

Alright let's do some review responses and shout outs:

Christina-Tears: I'll definately make Lilliadil a Queen, maybe not Lucy's lover. I can't see that. Glad you liked the way Tashmar died.

roserose12345: Devoted makes her sound perfect. I LOVE the title of Peaceful, but it suits Lilliandil more. Simple seemd too cliche. I don't know about the others, but Peaceful I absolutely LOVE! Thanks for the idea. And yes Susan killed him and proved her true devotion to Caspian.

ayanamifaerudo: Yes I somewhat agree with the last bit, but remember what Aslan says, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." She could still have a Queen title and still be refered to as "Your Majesty," but not have a throne in the throne room, like the others. She could still be Queen Chandra the_ .

taylorlautnerlover200: That seems to be the most popular idea in reader's minds, but I love it.

Pinkstone18: Well, I know how that feels, but glad to have you back on board. Anyway, yes in the middle ages that's waht happened, but we aren't exactly in the middle ages. Faithful, it suits Chandra a little but it still doesn't fit. Plus you're right it going to be hard to find a title that compares with the title of Magnificent.

That's it for review responses for now.

Now for the review vote. I still want title suggestions for Chandra, but I'm going to put up a new one. This time it's more of a review imput and this one is super important. What do you guys want to see between Edmund and Lilliandil? When should introduce Lord Jairo of Serement and our noble soldier and soon to be griffin rider Adrian? When should Rillian be born? When should Peter propose to Chandra? I know it's a lot to think about, but it's for my story, so you can enjoy it more.

Anyway on with the chapter. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, and any other OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Peace in Narnia

(Lucy-POV)

We all signed the peace treaty at the Calormen camp. It stated that Calormen and Narnia were allied and could not go to war against each other under any circumstances, instead Narnia and Calormen would be allies in war. They would fight alongside us.

We then headed back to the castle. Caspian had earlier decided to keep the wall, for defence purposes. We entered the city and the people cheered and flowers rained down all around us.

That night at dinner, Susan and Caspian had set a date for the wedding. "We want to get married as soon as possible, so we're thinking we'll have the wedding in two weeks," Susan told us.

The next few days were crazy, everything was about the wedding, but time flew by and before I knew it, it was Susan's wedding day.

I woke up as the sun rose and got dressed and went immediately to my sister's chambers. I opened the door, shut it and jumped on the bed and began to shout, "Susan! Susan! Get up! You're getting married today!"

Susan groaned and got up. "Lucy, I realize I'm getting married. Must you wake me up this early?"

"Come on Su, get dressed and come to breakfast," I told my sister.

Susan sighed and got up and got dressed. We headed down to breakfast. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund were already there. I froze and quickly stepped in front of Susan.

Edmund and Peter looked at me, puzzled.

"Blindfold him, they can't see each other until it's time," I told my brothers.

Peter nodded and Edmund covered Caspian's eyes.

Peter grabbed three plates of food. "We'll take our breakfast to go."

"This is ridiculous!" Caspian complained. He sighed and spoke to Susan, "I love you Susan and I shall see you when it's time."

"I love you Caspian," Susan replied.

Susan and I ate breakfast and headed back to her chambers to get ready for the wedding that was to take place in the in the courtyard later that day. Peter would give Susan away.

Susan slipped into her dress and sat in front of the dresser.

A maid came up to us. "There's someone here to see you, Your Majesties," she told us.

"Let them in," Susan replied.

The maid opened the door to reveal Aslan himself.

"Aslan!" I cried as I ran to hug him..

"Nice to see you again Aslan," Susan greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to wed the High King and Queen," Aslan replied, "I shall see you when it is time, dear ones."

Aslan left and the maids finished doing Susan's hair and makeup to her preference.

"Your Majesties, His Majesty King Peter is here, as is Lady Chandra," a maid told us.

"Let them in," Susan replied.

Chandra and Peter entered.

"You look wonderful Su," Peter told me

"Thank you Peter," Susan replied.

"Are you nervous?" Chandra asked.

"A little," Susan replied, "but I know I'll get over it when I see Caspian."

"Well we're ready when you are Su," Peter told her.

"Is it time already?" Susan asked.

"Yes it is," Chandra replied.

Susan placed her veil over her face. Peter offered her his arm and she took it. Chandra and I walked ahead of them. We reached the courtyard doors. Two men opened them for us. Chandra and I walked through the double doors. I looked around. We'd invited nobility from all of the countries, aside from Telmar of course.

Chandra and I walked up to behind where Susan would be standing. Caspian stood on the opposite side of us and Edmund stood by his side. Edmund was Caspian's best man.

Peter and Susan began the walk down the aisle. Caspian only had eyes for Susan. Peter and Susan finished the walk down the aisle and Peter kissed Susan's forehead before placing her hand in Caspian's. To keep to tradition Caspian removed Susan's veil from her face.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

Aslan began talking of love and two souls joining as one, but I barely listened as I only had eyes for Caspian.

"Do you High Queen Susan the Gentle take High King Caspian the Seafarer as your husband?"Aslan asked me.

"I do," I replied.

"And do you High King Caspian the Seafarer take High Queen Susan the Gentle to be your wife?" Aslan asked Caspian.

"I do," Caspian replied.

"You may now kiss your Queen," Aslan told him. Caspian's lips met mine and when we pulled apart the crowd cheered.

It was done, we were finally married.

* * *

AN: WARNING: Next chapter is of the reception and the wedding night and of a depressed Peter, but the up side is you'll get some Peter/Chandra.

So review imput: What do you guys want to see between Edmund and Lilliandil?

When should introduce Lord Jairo of Serement and our noble soldier and soon to be griffin rider Adrian?

When should Rillian be born?

When should Peter propose to Chandra?

Answer in your review. Please review. Please.


	17. Dance and Passion

AN: The wedding ight and a depressed Peter.

Review responses:

taylorlautnerlover200: That's quite alright. Good point with Rilian. Personally I think that Peter should propose sooner. Jairo and Adrian will come in shortly after Rilian is born. The Edmund/Lilliandil moment is perfect for_. Opps said too much.

roserose12345: Adrian will come in shortly after Rilian is born. Jairo is going to be at Peter and Chandra's wedding. I'll try and have Rilian born as soon as I can, but no promises. Peter is going to propose_. Yikes said too much.

Christina-Tears: Edmund's wedding is too far away and I don't want that. Plus I want Peter and Chandra married before Rilian is born and then Rilian can be born.

That it for responses to your awesome reviews for now. No review vote this time because I sill want imput for the stuff mentioned in the last chapter and more suggestions for Chandra's title.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra and any . Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Dance and Passion

(Peter-POV)

We had moved inside into the ballroom for the reception. We all toasted to Caspian and Susan and then the dancing began.

I watched Susan and Caspian on the dance floor. I heard Susan's laughter as Caspian spun her around. I hadn't heard her laugh like that in so long.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

It was late now and all around us, couples danced. Peter even danced with Chandra and Edmund danced with Lucy a little and Lilliandil.

"Shall we slip away now my love?" Caspian whispered in my ear. I nodded and we headed out of the ballroom and into Caspian's chambers, _our _chambers.

Caspian shut the door and turned to me. "If you are not ready, we can wait," he assured me.

"Caspian, I want to tie myself to you in every way possible. Heart, soul and body," I told him. With that said he crushed his lips to mine. Our clothes were everywhere. Caspian scooped me up and laid me on the bed.

* * *

(Chandra-POV)

I watched as Peter held his seventh glass of wine, "To my sister, may she be happy always." He downed the contents of the glass and went to pour another. Edmund stood watching his older brother in shock. It was clear that he had never seen Peter like this. Peter had been like this ever since Caspian and Susan had left the ballroom.

"Oh no, you don't," I told him as I grabbed the wine bottle from him.

"I can't believe this!" Edmund exclaimed, "He's never been like this before! Not even the Golden Age!"

"It's all because Susan got married and is with someone else," Lucy replied. We all stared at her. "What? I care about Peter!" she replied.

"I'll take him to his chambers," I told the other three, "You lot should turn in for the night."

Edmund kissed Lilliandil goodnight and headed to his chambers. Lucy hugged me and Lilliandil and headed out of the ballroom.

I wished Lilliandil goodnight and began to leave with Peter. "Chandra," Lilliandil called.

I turned around, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could come by my chambers and if we could talk?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

I dropped Peter of at his chambers and went to meet Lilliandil.

I knocked on her door softly. She opened it and let me in.

"What is it?" I asked. Lilliandil and I were quite close, she was like a little to me, just as Lucy was. I could see that we had become a closely knit family.

"I'm worried," she told, "I'm afraid that Edmund will one day realize how inferior I look and leave me for a prettier girl."

"Lily," I spoke her nickname with ease, "Take from someone who sees it firsthand, the way Edmund looks at you is the same way Caspian looks at Susan and Peter looks at me. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I suppose you're right," Lilliandil replied, "I just don't want my heart broken again."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few years ago, a Prince came to the Island and I welcomed them and he fell smitten with me and I didn't like him once I got to know him. He tried to bed me and I ran and my Father came down from the heavens and made them leave. Ever since then I've lived alone and have never love another. Until now of course," Lilliandil replied.

"I know for a fact that Edmund loves you. He loves you for who you are, not for your beauty," I assured her.

"Thank you Chandra," she replied. I headed off to my chambers and went to sleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

AN: Imput for the last chapter in your review. Please review. Please.


	18. Leaving and Engaging

AN: Sorry about the wait. This chapter took a while to write, but here it is.

Review responses:

roserose12345: Don't worry. I don't want to wait nine months before Rilian is born, so I'm doing another fast-forward. Hope none of my readers mind.

taylorlautnerlover200: Yes there are two guys that Lucy loves. One is an infautation and the other is true love. But which is which? Peter is going to propose ASAP.

Pinkstone18: Yeah, Peter knew where his sister went when she left the ballroom and he was depressed about his sister getting married. It's not easy for him, he's their over-protective big brother. As for future chapters, let's see, there's going to be kids for all the couples, just don't know how many yet. Adrian WILL NOT be in the next chapter. I need more time to build his character. I'm actually thinking about dropping the whole Jairo vs Adrian for Lucy's love thing. It seems to complicated. Rilian might have a little sister. Should I name her Rosalyn? That's it.

gothic-fairy101: That's okay.

Review Vote: Caspian and Susan are gonna have Rilian first, but two years later they have a daughter and that's it for them. Peter and Chandra should have:

1. a girl and a boy (twins)

2. a girl and a boy (boy is older)

3. a girl and boy (girl is older)

4. twins (two girls)

5. twins (2 boys)

That's it for the review vote. I'm going to be doing this review vote for each couple, but I'm breaking it down and starting with Peter and Chandra.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Leaving and Engaging

(Peter-POV)

Today was the day that Caspian and Susan were to leave for their honeymoon. While they were saying goodbye, I had pulled Caspian aside and asked him something. He of course agreed.

Currently I was sitting out on the terrace watching the stars with Chandra.

"Chandra?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied as she turned to look at me.

I dropped down on one knee and looked at her. She was shocked.

"I love you Chandra and I always will. Will you marry me?" I asked. I presented her with the ring. It was an intricate band with a ruby embedded in it.

"Oh, Peter, of course I will," Chandra replied. I slid the ring onto her finger and she pulled me to my feet and we kissed.

We announced our engagement the next day.

* * *

(Caspian-POV)

Susan and I were currently in a lakeside house. It was a secluded place. Our griffins were resting nearby.

Susan walked up to me. "How are you feeling, love?" I asked. She had thrown up this morning.

"I think I might be pregnant," she whispered.

I froze. I then turned to face her, "If that's the case, we should head home."

"If you're sure," Susan told me.

"I am," I replied.

We packed our bags and made it home by noon.

Susan immediately went to consult the midwife.

* * *

(Susan-POV)

I met with the midwife in mine and Caspian's chambers.

"It's positive sweetheart, you're pregnant," she told me. Caspian entered the room and sat down next to me.

"I'll give you two sometime alone," the midwife told us.

Caspian turned to me, "Well?"

"It's official I'm pregnant," I replied.

Caspian went pale.

"Do you not want to be a father?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm," he confessed.

"Of what?"

"Of Peter, he's going to kill me," Caspian replied.

"Peter won't kill you because he knows that we must sire the kingdom with an heir."

We went to the dining hall and found the family eating lunch. We told them our news and Peter fell out of his chair.

"Peter, love, are you alright?" Chandra asked.

"Chandra, I'm fine," Peter replied.

"So, Chandra, when's the wedding?" Lucy asked, trying to get Peter's attention off of me. It worked. Peter was now too busy adding details here and there in the conversation.

I looked around at my family. It wouldn't be long before we had another little family member.

* * *

AN: Again the review vote:

Peter and Chandra should have:

1. a girl and a boy (twins)

2. a girl and a boy (boy is older)

3. a girl and boy (girl is older)

4. twins (two girls)

5. twins (2 boys)

That's it for the review vote. I'm going to be doing this review vote for each couple, but I'm breaking it down and starting with Peter and Chandra.

Please review. Please.

WARNING: we're two chapters away from end. I have a sequel in mind. It'll b centered around the kids.


	19. Birth

AN: The fast-forward. The epilouge which comes next will also be a fast-forward.

Review Responses:

Christina-Tears: Thanks. And thanks for your imput.

roserose12345: Yes we're almost done, but there's a sequel don't worry. You're right protective older brothers make a story interesting.

ayanamifaerudo: Thanks for the imput.

taylorlautnerlover200: Yeah I don't know a lot that kind of stuff. It's offical I'm dropping Adrian vs Jairo, but I'll give you a sum up in the next chap author's note on how Lucy and lover boy met. I know right Rosalyn is such a sweet name. Rilian and Rosalyn, boy Susan and Caspian must like R names. Maybe they'll have twins, maybe not, we'll see.

QueenOfBooks1998: Thanks, I picked it out myself. Again maybe twins, maybe not.

gothic-fiary101: I didn't realize, so sorry. I don't know a lot about it. Daddy's little girl is a good idea, but his daughter is sort half and half. She's a Daddy's little Princess and at the same time challenges her cousins and brother when they refuse to compete with her in an crossbow shoot out.

Pinkstone18: Two mini Peters. Hmm. OH MY GOSH! Edmund and Caspian would die because of all the Peters! lol. But seriously, I can only picture them wih one son. As promised his name will be Jaden and his little sister is Aria.

CassidyCaffrey: That's okay, we all forget sometimes. Thank you! Finally! I never intended to make Jairo her lover. It was always gonna be Adrian. Thanks for the comment about Susan and Caspian's duaghter's name.

That's it for review reponses.

Review vote: Take all the options from the last chapter and pick which one you want Ed and Lilliandil to have and which one you want Lucy and Adrian to have.

* * *

Chapter Nine (Fast-Forward, nine months)

Birth

(Caspian-POV)

Chandra and Peter had been married for a while now.

It happened today. Susan had gone into labour and had been in our chambers with the midwife, a few maids, Lucy, and Chandra.

I was currently in the dining hall pacing back and forth.

"Caspian, sit down, the floor is going to give way under your feet if you keep pacing," Edmund told me.

I sat down and Peter passed me some wine. I didn't drink too much because I wanted to remain sober.

A maid came to fetch us. "My Kings, please follow me." We headed into the chambers I shared with Susan and found her laying the bed with a mountain of pillows behind her. She already looked better. Lucy must've given her a drop from her cordial. Susan was holding a baby boy wrapped in a blanket.

"Caspian, come here," Susan beckoned me.

I walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair to sit by her side.

"Meet our son," she replied as she handed me our son.

"What shall we name him?" I asked.

"I came up with a name that was half Narnian and half Telmarine, Rilian," Susan told me.

"It's perfect," I replied, "Prince Rilian of Narnia."

Once everyone had a chance to hold Rilian, they left and Rilian was given a bath by the maids and set down in on our bed.

He was now asleep and we watched our little treasure.

Even as a tiny baby, he looked like me.

I placed Rilian in his crib and Susan and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Edmund-POV)

Lilliandil and I were currently in the gardens, sitting on a bench. It suddenly felt like the right time, so I got down on one knee and looked at my love. "Lilliandil, I love you and promise to love beyond death. Will you marry me?" I presented her with the ring, which was an intricate silver band with an amethyst embedded in it. I knew how much she liked the colour purple.

"Oh Edmund, of course I will," she told me. I slid the ring onto her finger and she pulled me to my feet and we kissed.

* * *

AN: Review vote: Take all the options from the last chapter and pick which one you want Ed and Lilliandil to have and which one you want Lucy and Adrian to have. Please review. Please.


	20. Epilogue: Three Years Later

AN: Now for the final chap. I feel sad, but I know you guys will review in the sequel right?

Now before I wrap up with review responses and the disclaimer, I need to sum-up something. It's how Lucy and her lover met, because I wasn't planning on writing one and it didn't fit in with the way I was writing, so I'll put it in my author's note.

So here it is:

_It was the ball celebrating Rilian's birth and everyone was there, even people from the kingdom. People danced and looked at their new Prince. Lucy met a lot of people, but it wasn't untill she saw a young man enter, that she was intrigued. _

_She walked over to him. He looked at her, "Good day, Your Majesty," he greeted her._

_"Please, call me Lucy," she told him, "What is your name?" _

_"Adrian," he replied._

That's how they met and over the years they fell in love, etc, etc. Anyway time for review responses. Oh and those of you that review this chapter will be the first review responses in the sequel. Boy do i have a lot this time.

Christina-Tears: Glad to see you're excited. Unfortunately, I needed Chandra and Peter to have twin girls and also needed to keep their son in the story, because he plays a big role. So sorry Lucy and Adrian couldn't have twin boys, they do have a daughter though.

Miss Sita Belikova: Umm. Don't know what you mean.

CassidyCaffery: Katherine is older than her brother and again Lucy can't have twin boys, sorry.

roserose12345: Well at least I got one right. But Lucy only has one daughter, otherwise there'd be too many kids running around. Glad to see you're excited about the sequel, which I will post once I get some reviews for the final chapter.

taylorlautnerlover200: Twin boys for Ed and Lil? Not possible or the story'd be overloaded. Sorry. As for Pete and Chandra, A boy and two twin girls. Again sorry.

Pinkstone18: Again at least i got one right, but Lu and Adrian can only have one kid. Sorry.

Keep in mind that I can't please everyone.

Anyway, Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Epilogue: Three Years Later

(Susan-POV)

Caspian and I sat under a tree, watching as a four year old Rilian chased a two year old Rosalyn around the courtyard. Nearby Peter and Chandra were playing with their four year old son, Jaden and their two year old daughters Aria and her twin sister Isabelle. Edmund sat nearby with Lilliandil and their four year-old daughter, Katherine and three year old son Adan. Lucy was also there with us with her husband and the Great Lord and General of the griffin squads, Adrian and their two year old daughter, Mira.

Life was perfect.

* * *

AN: The End. If you review, I'll post the sequel faster.


	21. AN: Important Sequel Info

**AN: ATENTION TO ALL THE READERS WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE STORY CHOICES! THE SEQUEL IS UP! I REPEAT THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**It's called : You don't have a Choice and it's first two chapters are already posted. **


End file.
